Never Meant It
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: [Complete][AU]Inuyasha dared Miroku to hook up with Kagome for a month tops, then dump her and make her cry. But what happens when he starts to fall in love...
1. Where Our Characters Get Introduced

Title: Never Meant It  
  
Author: Gothichika, or me, with no help from my stupid Muses...  
  
Muses: Holds up a knife and hammer.  
  
Me: I mean, with ALL the help my muses can give!  
  
Muses: Puts away the hammer, but keeps the knife.  
  
Me: My muses practically wrote it?  
  
Muses: Smiles and puts away the knife.  
  
Me: Phew. -.-'  
  
Summary: AU Inuyasha dared Miroku to hook up with Kagome for two weeks, then dump her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is my first story on So be nice. Please? And the characters might be OOC. I'm working on that, but still... Also, even though I just started, I'm kinda having a writers block. ' When you review (IF you review), can you give me suggestions? It would be most appreciated. Also, I know that this chapter will suck. How? I'm psychic. It's also really short, but I'll try to make it better as I go. :) I suppose you could call this a prologue of some sort. If you want me to keep going, tell me in your review. If you don't, tell me in your review anyways.   
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
'Blah' = thinking  
  
Blah = action  
  
------ = scene change/POV change  
  
(blah) = most likely a A/N  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Where Our Characters Get Introduced  
  
Kagome sat in class, bored as ever. Sango was currently talking...erm...flirting with the "cute" guy sitting across from her. To her left, Inuyasha slept, drool leaking out of his mouth. Ew and ugh. How she hated Inuyasha. Ever since the first day she met him in kindergarten...   
  
-------------------------Flashback-------------------------  
  
Amaye stepped out of her car, dragging a protesting Kagome with her. She walked to the teacher, handing her to Mrs. Tunika.  
  
"Now Kagome, you behave. I know you don't want to go to kindergarten, but you have to, okay?" Amaye told her daughter.  
  
"NO! MAMA!!" cried Kagome, "I don't wanna go!! I don't know anybody here. Mama!!"  
  
Sigh "I'm sure you'll make friends here Kagome. Now be a good girl, mama has to go to work now." And with that, Amaye walked back to her car and drove off. Not long after, Mrs. Tunika left to break up a fight that had started. Kagome walked around, looking for a girl that might be her friend. A few minutes later she gave up, none of the people she asked wanting to get to know her. Sighing, she sat down behind an oak tree, and started to cry.  
  
"What's your problem crybaby?"  
  
Kagome looked up, startled, to find a boy with long, silver hair, doggy ears, and another boy next to him with black hair standing in front of her. She vaguely remembered them as the boys who got in the fight that Mrs. Tunika went to break up.  
  
"Well? Or are you too stupid to talk?" the silver haired hanyou laughed at his own joke. The boy next to him frowned.   
  
"That's not polite, Inuyasha." He told the doggy-boy. He turned to Kagome and spoke, "I'm sorry about him. He's just a meanie. My names Miroku. He's Inuyasha. What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome," she told them, "Do you want to be friends?" hoping that they wanted to be friends.  
  
Miroku moved next to her, said, "Sure!" and put his hand on the small of her back, which started to inch lower and lower...  
  
An "EEP!" was heard on the playground. Then a SLAP, and everything went back to normal.  
  
Miroku, with a red hand print, walked back to a laughing Inuyasha, while a red, but fuming Kagome went to sulk under the oak tree. 'Stupid idiot. I thought he wanted to be my friend. Why did he touch my butt then? It wasn't polite. Besides, I don't think-'  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Once again, Kagome found herself startled out of her thoughts by a new voice. This time, however, it was a girl her age, with black hair. 'Huh? I haven't seen her yet.'  
  
"...annoying. Hello?" The mystery girl waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat that? I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"It's ok. I said that my name is Sango. The idiot who groped you was my brother. He's really annoying. I tried to get here faster, but I was never a fast runner." The girl named Sango said.  
  
"Oh! It's okay, I slapped him anyways. So, do YOU want to be my friend?" Kagome tried once again to get a new friend.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh! It's kind of hard to get friends with a perverted brother. Stupid idiot."  
  
Kagome giggled. She liked Sango already.  
  
----------------------------End----------------------------  
  
"Gome!! Come on! Class finished already. Gome? Kagome?" A voice yelled in her ear.  
  
"Aak! Sheesh Sango, you don't have to yell in my ear ya know."  
  
"Actually, I do. I've been doing so for the past few minutes."  
  
"Oh." Kagome picked up her things and put them into her bag. Then she walked over to Sango, who had already gotten to the door. They walked out of the classroom, and over to their lockers.  
  
"So...what were you day dreaming about now? Inuyasha?" Sango snickered.  
  
"SANGO! No, I was NOT dreaming about Inuyasha. I was just thinking about how we met. You know, in kindergarten?" Kagome exclaimed, blushing.   
  
"Oh. Are you sure it wasn't Inuyasha? It would be so much easier to tease you about that."  
  
"Oh my god Sango. Don't SAY that! You reminded me of Inuyasha talking like that! Besides, aren't YOU the one who has a crush on him?" Kagome said teasingly. Sango blushed and hit her. Kagome laughed, put some books away, grabbed some books, and shut her locker door.   
  
"Ready Sango?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then let's go." They walked to the French classroom and sat down at their table.   
  
When everybody was in, the teacher started the class. Kagome was about to grab the usual equipment when the teacher announced, "Hold on class. Instead of studying for the test like I had planned, we are going to have a project instead of the test." The class groaned. "Now hold on just a minute. I'm sure it won't be too bad. You will be having partners-" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled, "-that I will pick." The class groaned again.   
  
"The project will be quite easy. You and your partner will write a seven page biography on the childhood of your partner. In French, of course. You will each take turns telling each other about yourselves, and then write about what you have learned. You cannot write exactly what the other person says. Instead, you must summarize it like as if you were summarizing a book. I will be the only one reading this, so don't worry. It will be due in two weeks, so you have plenty of time. Now, for the partners.  
  
"Julie and Robert, Ayame and Kouga, Houjou and Ayumi, Yuka and Eri..." Kagome drowned the teacher out until...  
  
"Inuyasha and Sango, which leaves Miroku and Kagome! That's it! Class dismissed!"  
  
Kagome just sat there, dumbfounded. She...was paired up with...MIROKU?!?   
  
'I'm paired up with MIROKU?!?' She jumped up suddenly, as if it just registered in her brain, and ran toward the teacher.  
  
"Mrs. Tsugi! You HAVE TO change the pairings! I can't be paired up with Miroku!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I won't change them just because of a silly feud between you two." And with that, she left. Sango came up to her and said, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I have to be paired up with Inuyasha."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man! I have to be paired up with your SISTER?! This sucks!"  
  
"Yea. Too bad for you. Just don't do anything perverted. She can REALLY pack a punch. And I'll hurt you too."  
  
"Dude, I'm not the one that's perverted. You are. Wait, how would you...actually, I don't wanna know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked to her locker with a sigh. 'Finally, the day's over.' she thought with another sigh. Pulling out her French and history books, she heard someone coming up behind her. Thinking it was just Sango, she said, "Hey. Thank god school's over today, huh? How much homework do you-EEP!" She squeaked when she turned around. Instead of Sango, like she thought it was, it was Miroku instead.  
  
"M-miroku! Um...what are you doing here? Where's your sister?" Kagome finally stuttered out.  
  
"Hello to you too Kagome. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to start on the French project, since Sango was going to Inuyasha's to do so." Miroku explained.   
  
"Um...sure, why not...I guess. But don't even try anything. Got that?"   
  
"Why Kagome! Why would you ever think that I would do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, one is that your hand is currently in dangerous territory and I advise you to remove it before I remove it for you." Miroku grinned and removed his hand off of her ass. "Second, everyone here at the school knows that you are THE most biggest player and pervert on earth. Shall I list more?"  
  
Miroku smiled sheepishly and shook his head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango sighed and walked over to his locker. 'Why?! Why me? Someone up there must REALLY hate me right now.'  
  
"Um...Inuyasha?" He turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah...would you want to start on the project for French today?  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'Damnit. I forgot about that.'  
  
"Fine." He agreed.  
  
"Good. But we have to work at your house since Miroku and Kagome are going to mine. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. Meet me at the school doors in a minute." Sango nodded and went to her locker for the supplies needed for her homework. She closed her locker and went to the front of the school. There, she saw Kagome and Miroku.   
  
"Hey Kagome. Are you going to work on your project? I am. Which reminds me, is Inuyasha here yet?"  
  
"I'm here." A gruff voice said. Sango spun around, only to have her nose collide into his chest.  
  
"Oof!" She stepped back.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Going to study with my sister?"  
  
"Yea. You going to with Kagome?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Miroku replied. Inuyasha started to drag Sango away from Kagome.   
  
"Hey! You bastard! Let. Me. GO!!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes and started to head toward Miroku's house. "Come on Miroku. I don't want to spend more time with you than I have to, so lets get this over with by first getting to your HOUSE!" Her voice squeaked when she felt an imposter on off-limit territory.   
  
"Miroku..." Kagome warned. Miroku grinned and moved his hand back to his side. 


	2. Homeward Bound

**Title**: Never Meant It  
  
**Author**: Me!! It's ALL me!!  
  
Muses: glares and hold up hard drive  
  
Me: Noo!! Not that! Anything but that!!  
  
Muses: raises eyebrow  
  
Me: sigh Oh, fine...me with a lot of help from my wonderful muses.  
  
Muses: smiles and puts back hard drive  
  
Me: Damnit...I wanted all the credit... :(  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Alright. Since I got so many reviews telling me to continue (actually, I got like four so far...but it's close enough, rite?), I shall continue, to get on the good side of my reviewers (You DON'T want to get your reviewers mad.). So yea. Au Reviour!  
  
Oh! One more thing. Um, there's going to be a LOT of scene changes, from Miroku and Kagome to Inuyasha and Sango, and so on. Just a heads up. Sorry if it annoys you, but it's fun to write that way. :P   
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
'Blah' = thinking  
  
Blah = action  
  
------ = scene change/POV change  
  
(blah) = most likely a A/N  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Homeward Bound  
  
By the time they reached his house, Miroku had groped her about twenty times (and it was only a ten minute walk), and Kagome had slapped him about twice as much, not counting the current one.  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"I am terribly sorry Kagome. Truly."  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. You keep thinking that. I mean, you've only said that about a thousand times." Miroku sheepishly smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped up the front steps to the wooden door. Miroku pulled out his keys and unlocked it, holding the door open for Kagome.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I am never walking in front of you again; it's like a perfect position for you and your hand." She exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, but Kagome, I was just being a gentleman. After all, it's always ladies first." Miroku grinned.  
  
"As if." She shot back, not moving an inch.  
  
"Suit yourself." And with that, he walked in, not bothering to stop the door from colliding with Kagome's nose.  
  
"Ow! Why didn't you hold the door?!"  
  
"You said not to Kagome."  
  
"Yea, but you aren't supposed to LISTEN to me!"  
  
"Really? I'll remember that next time." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Huh? NO! I meant...I was saying...I mean...UGH! Never mind!" Kagome huffed and stomped over to the couch and plopped down with a loud, irritated sigh.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"OW! WHAT YOU HIT ME FOR WENCH!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WENCH YOU DONKEY!" (A/N: You guys DO know what donkey means, right?)  
  
"I AM NOT A DONKEY! I'M AN INU YOUKAI!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, DUMBASS!"  
  
"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? HELLOO?!"  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK? IT STARTS WITH A YOUR AND ENDS WITH A HOUSE."  
  
"Um...my house in the OTHER direction."  
  
"I knew that." Sango blushed and turned around.  
  
"Right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Sango's arm again.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Would you like to have something to eat or drink, Kagome?"  
  
"Um...do you still have those really yummy cookies your mom makes when I come over to play with Sango?"  
  
"No, we ran out. I believe Sango ate them all."  
  
"Really? I think YOU ate them all, not Sango."  
  
"And why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you're not just known for your perverted ness, but for your appetite too. (A/N: Actually, I'm not sure if he eats a lot...does he? If he doesn't, well...TOO BAD.) Speaking of your infamous hand, could you please take it off my body before I take it off yours?" Kagome smiled sweetly?  
  
Miroku sweat dropped (A/N: Like this: -.-') and moved it from its previous position on Kagome.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OW! You can stop hitting me now, we're at my house. OW! I SAID you can stop-OW!"  
  
"I never (slap) said that I (slap) would stop hitting you (slap) when we got to your house (slap), I said I would stop (slap) hitting you (slap) when you said (slap) SORRY (slap)!!"  
  
"SORRY?!? FOR-OW! WHAT?!? OW!"  
  
"You KNOW what (slap)!"  
  
"No I don't! OW! Just tell-ow! me already-OW!"  
  
"UGH! I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! (SLAP)"  
  
"REALLY? WELL THEN I'M SURE YOU WON'T MIND TELLING ME AGAIN, RIGHT? OWW!"  
  
"FINE! (slap) IT'S FOR...actually, this is fun. (slap) I'm not sure if I want (slap) to stop. (slap)"  
  
"SANGO!! OW!"  
  
"Oh fine...(slap) It's for (slap) pulling on my arm. (slap)"  
  
"..."   
  
"Aren't you going to say sorry now?"  
  
"...THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING SORRY FOR?!?!? FOR PULLING ON YOUR FUCKING ARM?!? NO WAY. I AM NOT SYING SORRY FOR THAT SHIT. YOU DESERVED IT!!"  
  
"INUYASHA..."  
  
"Fine. Sorry. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes. See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sango said slowly, as if talking to a five year old. Inuyasha scowled and pushed open the mansion's door.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha, your home. Took you long enough. What happened? Got lost?" A cold voice asked.  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru. I'm late because I had to drag Sango here. Sango, this is-"  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!? THE SESSHOUMARU? AS IN YOUKAI INC.'S SESSHOUMARU?!?"  
  
"Um...yes...And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sango. Inuyasha's friend."  
  
"No-" Inuyasha started to protest, but Sango shot him a glare, keeping him quiet. He had enough bruises, and did NOT want anymore.  
  
"Ahh, so you're Sango. I was wondering when I'd meet you. Inuyasha talks about you a lot."  
  
"Really? He does?" Sango sent the hanyou a questioning look.  
  
"Oh yes. In fact, he usually says how beau-"  
  
"I think we better start on the project. After all, that's why your here right? Of course, now come on, I'll show you my room." Inuyasha rambled on after cutting his brother off. Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly while Sango just shrugged and followed Inuyasha to his room.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay...um...so, are you going to start on your childhood, or am I?"  
  
"It's up to you. You choose who to go first."  
  
"No, it's ok. You choose."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"YOU."  
  
"You."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"You."  
  
"UGH! JUST GO ALREADY!!"  
  
"Why didn't you just say you wanted me to go first, Kagome?" Miroku smirked at her red (from annoyance and anger, not a blush) face.  
  
"UGH!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Sango and Inuyasha had reached the hallway that led to his bedroom, they had climbed four sets of stairs and walked through countless hallways. Sango knew that she would get lost if she got separated from Inuyasha, so she stuck to him to make sure that it didn't happen. Of course, Inuyasha didn't know what she was thinking, so he thought that Sango's actions were VERY...disturbing.  
  
"Sango! For the fifth time, would you LET GO of my arm?! If you're trying to get back at me for dragging you so that I know how it feels, then your succeeding! Just LET GO OF ME!!!!"  
  
And when we say 'stuck to him', we meant stuck to him.  
  
"FUCK! SANGO! LET GO OF ME!! Man, I think your holding on so tight your cutting off my circulation!"  
  
Sango shook her head and held on tighter.  
  
Have we mentioned that Sango had a phobia for being lost and alone?  
  
"SANGO!! YOU CAN LET GO NOW, OKAY?!" When she didn't budge, he snapped.  
  
"SANGO! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO LET GO, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF, GOT IT?!" Finally, Sango let go, but she still stayed close to him. Too close for comfort to Inuyasha. With a sigh, Inuyasha thought 'I can't wait to get to my room. Hopefully she'll give me space when we do.'  
  
Finally, they reached his bedroom and Inuyasha all but leaped for joy. Sango did too.   
  
"So...um...ya wanna sit down or something? I kinda didn't get time to clean my room, so sorry it's messy." Inuyasha stuttered, suddenly becoming self-conscious, or more like room-conscious. His room was VERY messy, clothes scattered all over the floor and magazines lying on the tables, bed messy, and so on.  
  
"Um...sure, but where should I sit? And it's okay, I'm used to messy rooms. I live with Miroku, remember?" Sango said blushing, suddenly realizing that she had been CLINGING to him as if he was her life-line.  
  
"Here, um...how about you sit on my bed. I'll just clean up a bit." So Sango sat on his bed and Inuyasha used his demon speed and got his room clean enough so that you could at least see the floor and furniture.   
  
"So...you wanna go first or should I?" Inuyasha said, going straight to the point.  
  
"You can. If you want."  
  
"Nah, you can go first."  
  
"No, it's okay, you go ahead."  
  
"Ladies first." Inuyasha said, mocking Miroku.  
  
"Oh please. As if you ever let me go first for anything else."  
  
"Well, I am now, so go."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"YOU."  
  
"No, YOU."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY!!!"  
  
"OKAY! FINE, I WILL! Geez..." Sango scowled.  
  
**A/N**: Alright, there's your next chapter. The next one's probably going to take awhile, since I gotta think up their backgrounds...Damnit, why didn't I just make it something easier...stupid muses...  
  
ANYways, review please! I just LOVE your reviews. YUP! And sorry for the scene changing, once again. I'm starting to think that it will probably be happening a lot...but if it bugs you, please tell me. I'll think up another way to write me story. :)  
  
And for those of you who are looking for my sisters username that I put up when I was thanking you guys for reviewing Sweet Dreams and its sequel, I made a mistake. (Although I doubt there were many who did try looking for it...) Well, not a mistake, but I forgot to mention a very important detail. Her username's the same, but it's on , not And for those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, go to and search for my twin sisters username. It's FilleGothique.   
  
And now, I must thank these (very few) reviewers:  
  
**Surfing Aimlessly**: Sure, I'll read them, don't worry.  
  
**Sonic Wind  
**  
and for the not signed ones:  
  
Andi Allen: I'm flattered...blushes  
  
Animeluver  
  
Thanks a bunch!!   
  
(I'll stop talking now.) 


	3. The Bet

Title: Never Meant It

Author: Mua...

Muses: glares

Me: ...and my muses.

Muses: smiles

Me: sighs There's no point in trying to claim all the credit anymore, they'll just destroy something precious. Something like my helpless, defenseless computer. holds up broken computer. sniffle. poor computer...

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my god. I am soooooo sorry for updating late. I have an explanation though. You see, these mutated crocodiles came and digested our house, so we had to buy a new one and get a new computer and things...so that's why I am updating late. smiles innocently

Plus the server was going berserk when I tried to update. .

UGH! I just re read my story on the site, and I noticed that the sites for explaining the username thingy don't show up. Stupid idiots...grr...

So instead of writing it on my story, go to my bio page and I should have added it there. And if you don't care, that's fine too. It's my sister's loss, not mine. grins

I know this story is getting a little boring, but that's only because it's the beginning (yea right). So bare with me. PLEASE?

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thinking

------ = scene change/POV change

(blah) = most likely a A/N

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Bet

"So, Sango, how'd your "study session" with Inuyasha go?"

"Like hell. That idiot of a hanyou wouldn't shut up and stop asking questions when I was telling him about my background. And what's worse is that he kinda has blackmail on me." Sango sighed. "But then again, I kinda do too, so it's even." She added after thinking back. Kagome looked at her curiously.

"What's he have against you?" Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean he found out about-"

"Kagome! Don't SAY it! And no, it's not that! It's just, when we were going to his room, I was kinda afraid of getting lost, cuz you know about how I get afraid when I'm alone and lost and-

"Yea yea, I know. So? You were afraid and?"

"And so I kinda..."

"You kinda what?" Kagome pried.

"...I kinda...held...his arm." Sango said, blushing.

"Pssh. Yea right. More like latched on to it like a leech. She was holding on so tight that my circulation was practically cut off!" They turned around to find Inuyasha and Miroku standing behind them.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Miroku."

"Oh yea? Well at least I don't talk about you at home." Sango shot back.

"Actually, rememb-" Miroku started to say, but she cut him off with a glare.

"You talk about Sango at home?" Kagome asked incredulously, smirking knowingly. It was Inuyasha's turn to go red. "N-no! Of c-course I don't." He stuttered. Kagome looked at him skeptically and Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't even deny it Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru said so."

"You sound as if you want me to talk about you."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"His brother. And why would I want you to talk about me Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru as in Youkai, Inc.'s Sesshoumaru?!"

"Maybe cuz you like me."

"Yea, right Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes and grinned at Kagome. "Yea."

"Sesshoumaru as in Youkai, Inc.'s Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother?!?"

"You DO! Wait...EW! That's gross! You LIKE me?"

"No Inuyasha, I don't like you! And YES Kagome!" She said exasperated. Kagome's eye's widened and Sango reached up to plug her ears.

"....SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kagome squealed, jumping up and down. Miroku squeezed his eyes shut and Inuyasha flattened his ears.

"God woman! Do you want us DEAF or something?! SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha shouted, adding to the noise. Miroku shook his head and plugged his ears. "Uh Inuyasha? I DON'T think that helped the noise level go down." Inuyasha glared at him. "Oh yea? Well YOU do something, you idiot!" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the challenge and swiftly cut her squealing off by putting his hand on her butt.

"EEE-"

A resounding SLAP followed by a THUNK was heard throughout the campus. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. After all, he DID get Kagome to shut up, didn't he?

"MMMMIIIIIRRRROOOOKKKKUUUU!!!!!"

Apparently not.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. She was currently situated in between her desk and the back of her chair in the dreaded french class, blocking out the voice of the most boring, and not to mention horrible (the pairing) teacher drone on about the foods the french people ate and what the french names for them were. Kagome sighed again, turned to Sango, and rolled her eyes.

'Typical.' Sango was currently staring at Inuyasha, who was, in turn, sleeping. Kagome rolled her eyes again and reached out to poke her.

"Eep!" She jumped. "Kagome! Wudju do that for?" She whispered. Kagome just smiled and turned back around to the front of the classroom. 'Now I don't have to suffer the class alone.' She thought and smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was a bore, wasn't it Inuyasha. Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Inuyasha woke up and jumped. "Thirty-two!" He yelled out. Miroku laughed. Inuyasha looked around, blushed, hit Miroku on the head, packed up his things and headed toward the door.

"Come on baka. Let's go." Miroku grumbled and walked behind Inuyasha while rubbing his head. "Geez Inuyasha. That hurt."

"You're kidding, right? You'd think that after all those hits you get after groping the girls you'd be used to it by now."

"I am. But you ARE stronger than them. Well, except for Sango."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Sango is stronger than you."

"She is not!" Inuyasha insisted. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Who is not?" They spun around to meet the eyes of Kagome and Sango.

"Nothing! Right baka?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Actually Kagome, I was saying that my sister is stronger than Inuyasha." Miroku replied, unfazed. Inuyasha fumed and bonked Miroku on the head again.

"Don't hit my brother!" Sango said with a bonk to his head. Inuyasha snorted. "Oh please. You don't seem to mind when other people hit him."

"That's because he deserves it when other people hit him."

"He deserved it now too."

"No he didn't! All he said was that I am stronger than you. Nothing bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What do you think it means!?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes. Miroku chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hate your sister..." Inuyasha told Miroku while holding a ice pack to his head. "And Kagome." He added.

Miroku smirked. After a period of verbal fighting, Inuyasha decided to have her prove the fact that she was stronger than him with a fight. Which ended up with him having a thousand bruises and a black eye, while his sister got away with just a few bruises that would heal in a week or so.

"Why so you hate Kagome?"

"You saw what she did."

Miroku looked at him, confused. "All she did was cheer Sango on."

"Exactly."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You know, you never have told me why you always pick on Sango and Kagome."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Inuyasha sighed. "I pick on Sango because she's your sister. DUH."

"What about Kagome?"

"She's irritating and annoying."

"No she's not."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You like her?"

"Um...no." Miroku said, unconvincingly.

"Really?"

"Y-yea..."

"Prove it."

"Inuyasha...why do you even care?"

"Cuz I do. I dare you too pretend to like Kagome for two weeks, then dump her."

"Um...Inuyasha, how will that prove I don't like her?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, then glared at him and answered, "It just will. Besides, I know for a fact that she likes you."

At this, Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how will you know this?"

Inuyasha glared again and said, "I just do. Now stop questioning me." Miroku just rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know...really short. I'm really sorry, but I'm kind of having a serious writers block. And I know...Now? I'm only on my third chapter. But you gotta remember I'm a newbie on writing stories. So...I'd REALLY appreciate it if you give me ideas in your reviews. Speaking of reviews...

Thanx:

Sonicwind123

inuyashagirl5: Really? Becuz I got the idea from the story En Famille by Kawaiichica. You should read it, it's really good. But it's rated R, just to tell you.

Anna (unsigned)

Amaris-11

(unsigned)

Buh-bye!!


	4. How Do You Say 'Yes' In French?

Title: Never Meant It

Author: A VERY tired Gothichika and her lovely muses that need an attitude adjustment.

A/N: Sorry I updated so late...It's just...school starts soon, and I have to wake up at 6:20 am for tennis, which is from 7-12 everyday. Plus, I was really busy this weekend, and Anita was sick. So...yea. This chappie isn't the greatest, and it's short too. I know. I'm sorry. Also, if you didn't read my profile, I'm thinking about taking a break on this fic, so I can brain storm on ideas, cuz I'm kinda running out. I'll have other one-shots coming out though, but they aren't all Inuyasha. If you guys have ideas, feel free to tell me in your reviews. ;)

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thinking

------ = scene change/POV change

(blah) = most likely a A/N

* * *

Chapter 4: How Do You Say 'Yes' in French?

"What's your name in French?"

"Ange."

"Isn't that Angel?"

"Yes, so? You got a problem with that?"

"No. Actually, it fits you." Miroku noted and scribbled it down.

"Oh. Um...thank you."

"What's Mokuba's name in french?"

"Um...Mokuba?" Miroku guessed and smiled when he heard Kagome giggle.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Well, what else would it be?" Miroku asked.

Kagome scrunched her face up in thought, and suggested "Idiot?"

"Hey!"

"NO! I mean idiot, as in silly in French, idiot."

"And which idiot would I be?"

"The english one." She responded and went back to writing. Miroku pouted and did the same as her.

* * *

"Hey, wench! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango stopped to glare at him and continued walking as though he didn't say a thing.

"I thought I told you to wait up, bitch." Sango spun around to face him.

"Don't call me bitch or wench." She said, deathly calm. If it were anyone else, they would have known to back off (like Miroku), but, unfortunately (or fortunately, if you please) this wasn't anyone else. So, as expected, Inuyasha kept arguing.

"I can call you whatever I want, wench! Got it?"

"Fine. You can call me whatever you want to call me. Sound good?"

Inuyasha was surprised that he got his way so easily. But, hey, he wouldn't argue. "Of course I can."

"And, just like you can call me whatever you want, I can do whatever I want to you when you call me whatever you want..." Sango let the sentence linger and dropped her fist on his head twice. "...like that." She finished and walked off.

Inuyasha grumbled and held his head, where a little bump was making its home. When he looked up, Sango was almost at the end of the street.

"Hey, wench! Wait up!!" Inuyasha called out and ran after her for the second time that day.

* * *

"How do you say shrine in french?"

"Um...shrine."

"Oookay...what about well?"

"Well?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The thing you use to get water Kagome. You have one in your backyard."

"OH! I thought you meant...never mind. Um...puits."

"How do you spell that?"

"P-U-I-T-S. Puits."

"Got it. And your brother's name?"

"Um...Miroku? I don't think Souta HAS a French name." Kagome sweatdropped.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE you didn't. You were just testing me, right?"

"Of course. You can never be too sure." Miroku smirked, and Kagome giggled.

"Whatever."

* * *

Twenty hits and a few unconscious minutes later, Inuyasha finally got the hang of not calling Sango names. Err...kind of.

"So...where are we going anyways, wench?" Inuyasha asked, not noticing his mistake. Well, until Sango glared at him.

"I mean...I didn't mean to...I meant-" Inuyasha gave up and whimpered.

BONK

"Oww...Now I know how Miroku feels everytime he gropes someone..." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango rolled her eyes. "Seriously Inuyasha. It's not that hard. Just stop calling me names and you don't get hit."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oh yea? Well, if you didn't hit me, I wouldn't have to call you names." Inuyasha paused. "Wait...I mean..." Sango looked at him weird and kept walking.

"Ifyoudidn'thitme...no...um..." Inuyasha mumbled, trying to figure out the right way to say it, not noticing that Sango had walked on. "I GOT IT!" He suddenly yelled, snapping his head up from its bowed position, and noticed Sango wasn't there. "Huh? Sango?" He yelled out, but Sango already turned the corner.

"Damn wench." He muttered, and went to find her.

* * *

'Ooowwww....' Kagome thought when she bent her wrist to un-stiffen it. 'That HURTS.'

Miroku glanced at Kagome when he heard her squeak and saw her face scrunch up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, just my hand hurts from writing a lot." Miroku nodded.

"I agree. My hand does hurt too. Perhaps we should take a break. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! But what should we do?"

"Well, it is your house. Why don't you suggest something."

"Right!" Kagome blushed, forgetting that they were in her room. "Um...maybe we should go outside and go from there."

"That sounds fine with me."

"Alright. Come on, let's go."

"After you." Miroku said, holding out a hand as if saying go ahead. Kagome nodded and went down the stairs, forgetting about Miroku's impeccable hand. Grinning, Miroku followed her and stretched out a hand.

"EEEEEEKK! HENTAI!" And with that, Miroku "somehow" got to the bottom of the stairs before Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled. He was still trying to find her. Sighing, he turned to corner...only to get pummeled into the ground by a fist.

"I thought I told you not to call me anymore names."

Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked up to see Sango standing above him, hand still clenched into a fist. At first he sighed out of relief for finding her, but then remembered the punch.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I do recall hearing you say 'Damn wench' after I turned the corner."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it once more. "I did not."

"Did too. I heard you, idiot."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE HEARD ME SAY IT IF YOU WEREN'T THERE?" Inuyasha shot back.

"HA! THERE! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU SAID IT!" Sango exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"I DID NO...oh...damn. Stupid wench." Inuyasha pouted.

Sango narrowed her eyes and raised her fist.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For calling me a wench." Sango said and turned to continue walking.

* * *

"How do you spell 'mais'?"

"M-A-I-S."

"Oh. Shoot." Miroku humphed and erased the 'z' and 'e'.

Kagome sighed. After about an hour of doing random things in and around the house and hitting Miroku, they had decided that they should start to work on the project again. However, despite the two hours she had spent on the "essay", she only had a page or two. She looked over at Miroku and giggled. He only had three quarters of a page filled.

Miroku heard Kagome giggle and looked at her. "What?" Kagome held in another giggle and replied, "Nothing." Miroku looked at her curiously before going back to his work. There he let his thoughts wander, which wandered to the dare Inuyasha gave him two days ago, and sighed. So far, that had been all he could think of. He thought that that "dating" Kagome and dumping her was a little too harsh. But then again, a dare was a dare. He sighed again.

Kagome, who was VERY irritated from all his sighing, turned to Miroku. "WHAT?!" She said, exasperated.

Miroku turned to her, a confused look on his face. "What what?"

"Why do you keep SIGHING!"

"Oh, that. Nothing, just thinking."

"Well then, stop thinking. It's annoying." She said, and turned to her work. Miroku did the same. After a few minutes, though, he turned back and asked, "How do you say yes in french?"

Kagome looked at him incredibly. "That's what you were thinking all this time?!"

"Um..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Never mind. Um...what was it you wanted again? Oh yea. It's oui. You should know that, Miroku. Why?"

"Because, you just answered my question to whether you wanted to go out with me or not." Miroku said with a smile.

A/N: Okay. Finally. The first part of the dare/bet. Sorry if this is a kinda-cliffy. I didn't mean to. Anyways, as you read above, I probably won't be updating this for a while. Also, I know I said that the continuation of TDEMA (The day...err morning after) was supposed to be out on the 20th, but I was too busy. I'll try not to procrastinate and get it out by...howzabout...um...at the latest...September 1st? Is that okay? Great!


	5. The Date: Part I

Title: Never Meant It

Author: A VERY tired Gothichika and her lovely muses that need an attitude adjustment.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the long awaited chapter for NMI!! YAY! Everybody cheer. Good. :P

This story is now on the edge of hiatus. It is, and it isn't. I'm updating ony if I get ideas. Otherwise, your better off thinking its on hiatus, rather than think I'm lazy. -.-'

Also, I apologize for the wait on Fail Proof Plan, but my muses have gone on a VERY long vacation, and...well...I'm not sure if they're comming back...they've been gone for...a month? Wow, I thought I'd never say this, but I miss their caos...sniff...oh, wait, they're back. Dang.

Is it just me, or are my chappies getting shorter!? Oh no!! That's NOT good...

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

Blah action

------ scene change/POV change

(blah) most likely a A/N

* * *

Chapter 5: The Date-Part I

'HOW do I get myself INTO these things?' Kagome thought. Jumping up and down, she looked around for her other shoe. 'AHA! Found ya!' Picking it up, she strapped it on and looked into the mirror.

She was wearing a black halter dress, with a slit on the side that went to her knee. Miroku had told her two days ago that where they were going was a suprise, but he told her that it was very formal. To go with her mom's dress, she bought black strapped kinda high heeled shoes, and her mom gave her a black jeweled necklace with diamond earrings, that matched the sparkles in the dress. Her mom had put her hair into a complicated bun, adorned with chopsticks. 'I feel so...dressed up.' She thought. 'Why does Miroku even WANT to go on a date with me?'

She sighed. For the past week, her thoughts had drifted to this queston. Ever since he asked her, or whatever you call it, one and a half weeks ago, she had wanted to ask him. So she did. But the stupid idiot wouldn't answer. Instead, he would change the topic. And it unnerved her to no end.

"Kagome! Hurry up dear! Miroku's waitng downstairs. You don't want your boyfriend to wait, do you?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She was so sucked in her thoughts that she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Kagome turned to look at her mom and answer 'Comming!' when she digested all of her mothers words.

"MOM!! Miroku's NOT my boyfriend! I'm just going out to dinner with him." She corrected her mother with a scowl. Her mom just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Kagome sighed at her mom and went downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was taken aback by the woman standing in front of him. He stood there, mouth open (and probably drooling), staring at her.

Apparently, Kagome must've thought this as a bad thing because she started to fidget and asked "Is this too formal? Is there something ON me? STOP STARING AT ME!!" At this, Miroku snapped out his...daze and smirked.

"You look beautiful, Kagome. It's not too formal." Kagome visibly relaxed. "Oh, um...thank you. I was afraid this was too much." She blushed under his unwavering stare. "Um...maybe we should start going...I mean...we don't want to be late or anything...right?"

"Good idea." He turned to Kagome's mom, who had been standing there the whole time, and told her "It was nice seeing you again, Kagome's mom. We should be home by...eleven? Is that alright?"

"Of course! Have fun honey!!" Amaye smiled at her daughter, knowing she had done enough damage to her and let her go.

"MOOOOOMMMM...."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT are you DOING here? Roku's not home, he went out to go to some quote un quote chicks house. Can I leave a message?"

Inuyasha smirked in his head. 'Some chicks house, eh?'

"No, not really. I was just wondering..." Inuyasha paused, embarrassed and cursing his luck.

"Wondering...?"

"I was wondering...if...you wanted to...hang...out?" He finished awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked, thinking she didn't hear right. "What?"

"You heard me." He said, determined not to have to ask again.

"...Are you asking me out?!"

"W-WH-WHAT?! N-NO! Geez woman, are you trying to kill me?! Of COURSE I'm not asking you out!" He stuttered.

"Well then what ARE you tring to ask?"

"You heard me the first time-"

"-And I interpreted it as you asking me out."

"...Grrrr...Just answer damnit..." Inuyasha growled, trying to stay nice. 'This had BETTER work.'

Sango tried to stop herself from laughing. 'This is so funny, seeing him all worked up. He's so adorable when he's mad......wait, WHAT?! What am I thinking?!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha saw Sango's eyes widen and became scared, thinking that maybe he upset her again. So of course, being the kind gentleman he was, and with the side note of not wanting anymore bruises, started to take it back when suddenly Sango shouted, "STOP IT!!"

"No...wait...I didn't mean it like...err...I mean....HUH?" His face screwed up in confusion when he noticed she wasn't doing anything to him.

Sango blushed deeply. "I mean...um...stop it, don't tell me what to do! Yea..." She explained dumbly. Inuyasha's face once more became scared and decided to skip around back to the matter at hand.

"So?"

"...So what?"

Inuyasha glared.

"So...will you...g-go...err I mean...hang out-t with me." He got out for the second time. Sango, after deciding not to suppress it, grinned and ignored the ever so annoying voice in the back of her head.

"Why not?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, WHERE are we going?" Kagome whined. "And WHY are you taking ME out?" Miroku sighed and looked at the seat next to him.

"Kagome, for the thirtieth time, and hopefully the last, I'm not telling you until we get there. And I've already told you why I've taken you to dinner."

"Miroku, I'm not stupid okay, so your reason doesn't work on me like it does with everyone else you've said it to, alright? Now, tell me!!" She pouted, waiting for the "truthful" answer.

Miroku winced inwardly. She may not have known it, but she had just prodded a sore spot. He looked at her before turning back to the road, "Think what you want Kagome, but I'm telling you the truth."

Kagome's eyes widened a little. 'Is it just me, or did Miroku sound...sad?' She turned her head slightly toward him and saw him with a stone face, so unlike the humorous one he wore when picking her up at her house. 'I hope I didn't upset him. It's just, how DARE he use a pick up line on me?! I mean really, 'cuz I think your cute?' Pssh, yea, right. Cute my butt.' She thought, not noticing she just dissed herself right then and there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Erm...WHERE are we going?" Sango asked the being next to her.

"Somewhere."

"And where is somewhere?"

"Somewhere."

"UGH!!!" Sango cried, finally cracking after thirty minutes of heading to 'Somewhere'. "Damnit Inuyasha! Tell me where we're going or there is going to be hell to pay!"

Inuyasha winced, already feeling the bruises comming. "FINE woman, geez, don't get all PMS-ey on me! We-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" Sango turned to the hanyou. "You did NOT just say what I think you said, did you?"

Of course, by now, a smart person would have backed off and say 'no, of course not!', but unfortunately, or maybe fotunately, depends on who we're talking about, that said person isn't here.

"I don't know, what did you think I said?" Inuyasha said smugly. Sango became red in the face and charged at him, knowcking them to the sidewalks hard, rough surface and started to yell him, enphasizing every word with a punch. "HOW. DARE. YOU. SAY. THAT!!!" Sango looked down onto Inuyasha's face and, after seeing quite a few more bruises, decided that she had done enough damage and jumped up and started to walk away.

"Erm...Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"...But you don't know where somewhere is."

"...UGH!!"

* * *

M/N:

A: Hello dear avid readers of Gothichika's stories. This is her muse, Amatouya and my twin, Kahika. Due to the loss of updates from our ex-owner...person, we had decided to leave her for her friend Katie, of whom you all do not know. Now, our ex-owner...person is muse-less, and unless you wish to have her write again, we will not come back. If you do wish to have her write again, send us BOTH checks of 1200 dollars (we are americans) to Amatouya and Kahika. Thank you.

K: We are sorry!! I am, at least!! I am, I am, I am Gothichika!! Waaahhh...but Anatouya dragged me into thi-mppphhmmm!!

A: Ignore my pitiful twin, she is of no use at all.

Me: Rolls eyes. Cut it out Amatouya. Ignore them and the overly stupid M/N. Unless you DO want to send me money...I'd be happy to recieve it!! Review please!!


	6. The Date: Part II

Title: Never Meant It 

Author: A certain Gothichika with a sore bottom from sitting in the car too long and the laptop on her lap for eleven hours. Sighs. I want internet.

* * *

A/N: Hey. I've decided to post the next chapter. I'm posting two other chapters, might as well make the third, right? Lol. Sides, I'm bored, having (finally) finished my homework. Haaha, so here. Another chapter. 

Ugh! I have got to find my dad's password to the internet thing. He just changed it to 10:00 pm instead of 8:00. Waahhh...I am SO internet deprived...Plus my internets been BERSERK these days. Not cool... sniff

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
------ scene change/POV change  
(Blah) most likely a A/N

* * *

Chapter 6: The Date-Part II 

"WWWHHHAAATTT???? You're taking me_ here_?!" Kagome shouted, just about this close (A/N: holds fingers two milimeters apart) to fainting. After all, if you were about to enter the almost most expensive restaurant in the world (not really), you'd faint too. "Miroku! You can't take me here! How are you going to pay for it? I'm going to look so...weird here, I'm not formal enough! We're probably going to be the youngest people here!"

Miroku sighed and tapped her on the shoulder, taking her out of her angry rant.

"TAKE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!! I am _NOT_ goint to eat here! I can't believe you tricked me into doing this! Yo-"

"Kagome! Please!" Kagome stopped mid-sentence and looked at him, "I have my ways, you are most certainly formal enough, you look fine, so what if we are going to be the youngest, and YES, you are eating here! Now come _on_, we have no time to waste!" Miroku said in a fake manly voice after answering all her questions in a sentence and grabbed her elbow, dragging her into the restaurant.

"Hello. I have a reservation under Miroku." Kagome's eyes widened. 'He has a RESERVATION?'

"Miroku...Mirok-AH! Here it is. Follow me please, sir and miss."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Your taking me HERE?"

"Uh....." An unsure Inuyasha stuttered, not sure if she was yelling for joy or madness.

"Here. You are taking me here. Inuyasha...."

"What?" He answered, then took it back after seeing her eyes narrow, "H-hey...I can take yo-" only to be cut off imediately as he got crushed by a certain Sango's hug.

"YEA! I've always wanted to go here! Miroku never let me...yay! I love you Inuyasha!!" She proclaimed without thinking and hugged the frozen hanyou again.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?!?!?!" He yelled, tomato red in the face.

'Huh? What? All I said was that I...oh. Oh.' Sango thought, and realized her mistake.

"N-NO! I didn't mean it like THAT!! EW! I meant, like...I meant that, you know...um...uh...Thank you! I meant _THANK YOU_. Geez Inuyasha, get real." She stuttered an excuse, face matching her companion.

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha felt...pained? 'Huh? Pain? I'm suppose to feel RELIEVED! Feel relieved you treacherous body!' "Good." He said in a RELIEVED tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhhh...." Was all Kagome could say, "Uhh....um....."

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked up to watch her read the menu for the millionth time. "Kagome, just _PICK_ something. You can read, can't you?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Of course I can read, baka. It's just...everything so...expensive! And so...exotic and stuff...oh god, I don't know what to choose...maybe I should just choose the simplest thing on here......." She stopped talking to look at the menu.

".....or, I won't, since there_isn't_ something simple on here." Her forehead creased into a frown and she settled for gawking at the menu again.

Miroku groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sweatdropped. His eyes were getting tired trying to follow Sango. And dizzy. 'I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster...'

Sango, on the other hand, was having way too much fun to notice her...dizzy and sick companion. She stopped for one millisecond before, 'Ooohhh!! I HAVE to play that game!!' And rushed to her next conquest.

Sighs 'Why did I have to bring her here? God. Damn. It. My head iskilling me. Sango seriously needs to stop running! how did she get so much energy?!' He whined.

"Come on Inuyasha! Join the fun! You didn't drag me here just to be bored, did you?" Sango's face appeared in front of his.

"Ahh! God woman, how'd you do that? I thought you were over there at that game, and...and...and...how'd you get here so fast?!" Sango rolled her eyes and took advantage of his confused state to drag him to another game she had spotted in the corner over on the other side of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He was broke. Very broke. Like down to the seventh layer of Hell broke. He groaned.

"Anything wrong Miroku?"

Miroku looked over to Kagome and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. Come on, this nights not done yet."

Kagome's eyes widened. "It isn't? You never told me about going somewhere else! I didn't bring another set of clothes! I'm not going to go to somewhere in this dress!!" And with that, she started another rant.

'Just great, Roku, just fabulous.' And started the car.

Kagome jerked out of her mumbling from this and asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. You'll see when we get there, Kagome."

Pout "Please???" Kagome begged.

"No. Just be patient."

-----------------------------------------------------------

'1..2..3..4..8..10..15..32..38..40!' Inuyasha counted in his head while sitting down sipping his coke. 'I played 40 games in there with Sango! Jesus, how many games did she play WITHOUT me? Oh, wait, I can just subtract.'

"So? What'd you wanna do now? I'm getting bored of all the games in there. I've played all of them three times already."

Inuyasha sighed. Sango wasn't exaggerating; he had counted. 3600 games she had played, including the 40 he had played with her. And 1200 were in there; he had asked. 'She must have the world record for playing the most games in half a night in an arcade.'

"We can go to...the fair if you want, Sango." 'WHAT?! No! No fair! That's just more games to play! Oh fuck, you have just dug your own grave.'

"Sure! But this time, you gots to have fun, kay?"

"...Uh...kay..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku....where are we going?! Tell me! Please??" Kagome pouted. "And why are we heading towards the fair?"

Miroku sweatdropped. 'She sure can be thickheaded sometimes.' He thought. But he only said, "You'll see, Kagome.

* * *

A/N: sighs I was going to stop here, but then, I thought 'Hey, then there would be three parts to the date. That would be annoying.' So I decided to go on. Which means that this chapter is going to be ooberly long. Oh well, you guys won't mind, right? If it were me, I'd kiss myself. But hey! It's not me. (I like long chaps.) Sides, I can't post this until 8:00 anyways (it's a saturday, not a weekday), so why not continue, right? Man, this was a long A/N. Sorry bout that guys. I'll go on with the chap now. OH! But before I do, I want to apologize for the OOCness of the characters. I'm internet deprived, remember?

* * *

Sango felt guilty. Why? Well, during the car ride, she had time to think. Do you know what she thought about? The arcade. sighs 'I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have gone off like that and leave Inuyasha behind to do nothing. Plus, I don't think he had fun...I know, I'll let him choose what we do at the fair!' Proud with her quick thinking, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride to the fair with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, for a reason he didn't know, felt guilty. Why? Well, for some reason, once again unknown, he felt like he was the person who made her feel sad, mad, whatever. How'd he know she was sad, mad, whatever? Well, the frown on her face kinda helped. But it was also how she would sigh every two minutes, in a sad way, not a bored way. Don't ask how he knew the difference, because to his mind, he didn't.

He turned around, and for once in the car, saw her smile, which made him smile. 'She's happy again! Wait, why am I happy about that? sighs I am...dang. Oh forget it, I'm happy she's happy. Isn't that supposed to be normal? Oh, wait, I'm not normal...'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"We're at the fair?! The fair?!? YES! YAY, Miroku, I love you! Yes, yes, yes!" Kagome jumped up and down in...well, it could be the wine.

Miroku, however many glasses of wine, stood frozen in his spot.

(A/N: Um...here is going to be a confusing place. It's two parts of his mind fighting. The bold is the part of his mind that doesn't believe his heart. The italics would be the one who does belive the heart.)

**'What?!'**

_'Oh you know what she said.' _

**'Not that you baka-'**

_'That's what Kagome calls us sometimes.' _

blink **'So?'**

_'So...what? You were saying?' _

**'I was saying, why did she say that?'**

_'Because. I don't know. Why?'_

**'Did she mean it?'**

_'I hope so.'_

**'WhAT?! Why? She's so...ugh!'**

_'No she isn't! Why else would we have asked her out?_'

**'Cuz of the dare. Duh.'**

_'...And the heart's feelings.'_I

**'...NO! The heart feels hatred towards her!'**

_'No, it DOESN'T.'_

**'Yuh-huh!'**

rolls eyes _'Whatever.'_

**'HA! I win, baka.'**

_'Kagome calls us that sometimes.'_

**'...So?'**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"MIROKU!" A very high pitched scream rung through his ears, bringing Miroku out of his...inner battle, and jumped three feet in the air.

"AH! What?! Kagome!" He heard a giggle to his left and turned. What he saw made him smile and mad at the same time. Kagome was giggling so hard, her cheeks rosy (but once again, might be the wine), and her right hand was holding her tummy.

"I'm sorry Miroku...it's just that...I wanna go to the fair..." She explained, blushing for both what she did and for the last part sounding so childish.

Mirok smiled and turned towards the fair, indicating for them to enter the ever so popular fair.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'OH SHIT! That had BETTER not be Miroku and Kagome! I thought...oh...oops.' Inuyasha thought, having seen Miroku and Kagome enter the fair. He vagely remembered Miroku telling him not to go to the fair. 'Better keep a sharp eye out then...'

"Come on Inuyasha! Can't wait to get in!" Sango said with a bright smile and an impatient face on.

Inuyasha unconsciously smiled at her happiness and nodded. "Sure, come on."

Looking around, he saw the outline of Miroku and Kagome head toward the teddy bear stand, and decided to steer Sango left toward the roller coasters.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I wanna go to the teddy bear stand over there..." Sango pouted.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "Yea, and I wanna go to the roller coasters. What's wrong, you afraid?"

Sango, in truth, WAS afraid of roller coasters. Well, actually, she had never been on one. But Inuyasha didn't need to know that, so she put on a brave face and said, "No. Let's go." Unfortunately for her, her voice wavered a bit on the last word. Inuyasha looked cautiously at her, but got in line all the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------

About two tries after the first ten, Kagome lovingly held her light fuschia bunny, a gift from her Miroku. 'No, not a gift, a prize. And Miroku is NOT mine!' She half heartidly corrected herself.

"So, Kagome, where do you want to go now?" Miroku looked at the girl cuddling the newest member to the group.

"Um...how about..." Kagome looked around the area for something. "Oh! Let's go on the Raging Bull! I love that ride!"

Miroku smiled. 'I most certainly picked the right girl. Raging Bull, here we come!'

"Me too. Come on, the lines not too long right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Not too long after, they reached the lines. "Which seat?"

"Uh....I don't um...I don't c-care..."

'I better pick one in the back, just in case she's afraid.'

"Let's go to the middle." Inuyasha offered, and recieved a grateful nod in return.

'Phew. I swear he was going to say the front.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where?"

"First or second."

"Kay." Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and veered their way to the line for the front.

Kagome giggled. 'We just did that as if we came here everyday together...not that I wouldn't mind...NO! I meant as if. That would never happen...NO! Stop it!'

Kagome turned her head to look at Miroku, who was in turn, staring at her. Both blushed when they met eye contact and turned away. Kagome settled for looking around, and her eyes widened when she reached the middle, or, more specifically, line 10. 'Woah...I swear I just saw Inuyasha's ears...'

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked to aisle 10 again, and saw...

...nothing. Well, nothing out of the ordinary, at least. She sighed, 'Hm...I must have been hallucinating...' She turned back around and waited for their car to arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha kept taking looks at Sango, and noticed that she was wringing her shirt and kept biting her lip, which she tended to do when she was nervous. 'Okay, she was obviously lying. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'

"Hey Sango, if you want, we can go do something else, you know. You don't have to go on the ride."

Sango snapped out of her nervous state and excalimed, "No! No, I'm alright." She even got a smile out to deter him.

Inuyasha, however, was still not convinced, but hey! The lady delivered, and he was most definitely going to take his share.

He turned back to the front, just in time for the next car to come in.

"Side or middle?"

"Middle, thank you."

Inuyasha smirked, but sat on the side anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"The Raging Bull never dissapoints!" Kagome laughed after just getting off. They were heading towards the exit and the photo booth was nearing.

'I wonder what her picture will look like...' Miroku thought, but didn't dare say that out loud. Instead, he agreed, "YEP! I love the Raging Bull. Hey, heres the photo booth."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh man...I hate my pictures...I always look so...eakch..." and made a face to accompany the noise. Miroku laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad!" Kagome just rolled her eyes as an answer and searched for their picture with Miroku.

"There it is! See Kagome, you look fine!" Miroku smiled, pointing to their picture, numbered 814562A. Kagome, on the other hand, blushed and covered her face. "Oh god, I look so ugly..."

Miroku just rolled his eyes and secretly paid for a photo. 'She never looks ugly, no matter what.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm soooooo sorry Sango! I am, please don't hurt me...please?!" Inuyasha pleaded to a VERY sick Sango, who, not only was absolutely mind dead by the ride but was also about kill the hanyou for making her go on the ride.

'But why? He didn't make you go, you willingly went on your own.' Her traitorous mind told her.

'Oh be quite.'

"Sango? Aren't you...you know? Gunna pound me into the cement or something?"

Sango looked up and saw a apologetic face on the hanyou. A true one, not fake or forced, and decided that she wasn't.

"Nah. Sides, it wasn't you who made me go." She (attempted to, with her sick tummy) smiled, "And also, you did try to comfort me." Inuyasha blushed at this but nodded all the same and led her to another ride that was't a roller coaster.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, two giggling...okay, fine. One giggling person and one chuckling person stepped out of the chuckling person's car to the giggling girls house with quite rumpled clothing and messed up hair.

"Heehee...I had fun tonight, Roku. Thanks." Kagome looked up at Miroku and smiled, not noticing her slip up.

Miroku smiled at the nickname he had recieved. "Your welcome Kagome. I had fun too. However, I might just have a better evening if you repeat what happened at the boat ride for me..." He hinted mischeviously, eyebrows wiggling. Kagome giggled and blushed.

-----------------------**Flashback**--------------------------

"Oh oh oh!! I wanna go there before we leave, please?!?!" A jumping Kagome pointed. Miroku turned around and when he saw where she was pointing, immediatley blushed.

"Uhhh...Kagome...you do know you're pointing to the kissing booth, right?" Kagome's eyes widened and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not there, you baka. THERE." She pointed a little to the left while Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. Only to choke on it when he saw their new destination.

The boat ride of death.

The absolutely mushiest boat ride ever.

The Lover's Boat Ride.

"Uhh...Kagome...are you sure you wanna go on that?!" Miroku exclaimed, unsure yet totally up for it at the same time.

"YUP! I've always wanted to go on it, but I've never had anyone to go with." She said with a pout, the one Miroku couldn't refuse.

"Oh...FINE...." **'I am SO going to regret this...'**

_'No you're not.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------

During the ride, they talked and watched the pink and light red and purple and pink and pink flash by. At the end of the ride, however, flashed a new sign, not one that said "I heart you", or "Love you always", etc. No...this was MUCH worse. Much much worse. It said "Now kiss the bride".

--------------------------End------------------------------

"Roku..." Kagome blushed even harder. Miroku, who had been anticipating a straight out "NO", sighed and started to say "It's alright Kagome, I was jus-"

And got cut of by Kagome's sweet lips on his.

'This has GOT to be heaven!'

* * *

A/N: Alright. There you go. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. With the usual touch of humor. Or at least, I hope so. 

AH!! I forgot to thank my previous reviewers!! Oh...I'm sooo sorry!! I'll thank you now, then.

Thank you:

Surfing Aimlessly (2 times): No, I don't take French anymore. I used to. I take Latin now. But I know what you said. Here's the chap!

Cutie Kitty (anonymous)

Doctor Kiba and KS and TJ (2): Oo! A cookie! Yummy...Thank you!

Amaris-11 (3): Yes, you say oui as wee, but it's spelled oui.

WritingSecrets (2): Lol. Who wouldn't mind getting groped by Miroku?

Addanc-TSC

Inuyashagirl5

flowingtears77 (anonymous)

Sage Marie (anonymous): Yea...I kinda noticed that too...sob. A muse? What muse? I don't have muses. hides muses behind back

OxAshiteruxO

IcerenaMarie

Chicaprincess303 (anonymous)

Plushie Ray (2)

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess

A (anonymous)

Mori'quessir

and as for The care bear (anonymous): WHAT?! I do not understand you. Sorry...I think.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Merci Boucoup!!


	7. Kisses with the Ungodful Hunks

Never Meant It

A/N: Okay, everyone. I know this is EXTREMELY late, and I'm not going to give an excuse this time, because I bet you're all tired of 'em. But I really am sorry. I had the first part of this done a while ago, I just never got the time to finish it. So…I got off my lazy butt, and, since it's Spring Break, decided to finally finish it for you guys. Happy?

BTW: I'm glad you all didn't mind the long chap. last time! I'll try to write that long all the time, but somehow, I don't think it will work. I'm not a very good writer when it comes to writing long stuff. Sides, school (unfortunately) isn't over. Well, it is for now, but not any more starting Monday.

OH! Also, this may be a weird chapter. I haven't written in awhile (sorry bout that...) and I haven't read enough Inuyasha fics nowadays (I'm on a Fruits Basket rampage right now), so my view on the characters may be off...and may make them act weird. Oops.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7: Kisses with the Ungodful Hunks

BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The end of another day of school, and Kagome was thankful for it. She absolutely HAD to talk to Sango. After all, who wouldn't need to talk after a very...okay, fine, wonderful date with the date's sister who would also be her best friend? No one. At least, no one sane.

"SANGO! Sango, over here! Hey!" Kagome greeted her friend.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"Nothing..." Kagome answered, all of a sudden afraid to tell her. Unfortunately, Sango was undeterred by the answer, knowing her friend all too well.

"Yea, right. Come on, you can tell me! If you tell me what's up, I'll tell you what happened to me...!" Sango offered, bribing Kagome. When she saw her friend's eyes light up, she laughed, knowing it had definitely worked.

"Oh fine...well, it's just that..."

* * *

BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! 

'Oh thank GOD. I thought I was going to die of boredom.' Miroku thought as he packed his things up to get to his locker.

"Yo Miroku! Wait up!" He heard his name being called and turned to find a red blob barreling for him. Shaking his head, he stepped aside (just in time, too) and saw Inuyasha smack head first into the lockers.

"Geez Inuyasha, watch it. If I hadn't moved, I would have been those lockers!" He told his now flat faced friend.

"Oh pssh. As if I would care."

Miroku feigned hurt and started for the door. "I'm hurt. Truly hurt." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Sooo...how'd the date with Kagome go? I saw you at the fair. Didn't see you leave though."

"Fine. We had a gre-wait, you saw us at the fair? How? Didn't I tell you we were going there and to avoid it?" He asked, curious. 'I thought he was just going to hang at my house...'

"Uh...yea...about that...I...ah forget it. I forgot and took Sango there. Kinda freaked her out after making her go on the Raging Bull." Inuyasha blurted out and noticed Miroku's eyes narrow. 'Oops.'

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with the sound of Kagome's voice saying...

* * *

"...Well, Okay. You know how I told you I was busy Saturday? Well, you know how I didn't tell you why? Well, it's because...well...it's because I went out on a date with Mi-" 

"-HOUJOU! Kagome went out on a date with Houjou. Right Kagome?" Miroku cut her off, glancing at Kagome, silently telling her 'Do Not Tell Her' with his eyes. Kagome scrunched up her nose in confusion, but nonetheless agreed.

"Uh...yea. Houjou. I went out on a date with Houjou. I just didn't want to tell you so that you wouldn't start fawning over how I should look and all." Kagome fibbed, then added on, "'Sides, it was pretty boring. I don't think I'll go out with him again." She smirked, looking straight passed Sango's shoulder into Miroku's eyes.

"Oh...okay. But I thought you were going to say...eh, never mind. I was probably just hearing things." Sango replied.

"Ya know, hearing things is the first sign of insanity." Sango whipped around to the source of the voice, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Run." Was all she said before pouncing after Inuyasha, who had more than happily taken the advice.

Miroku chuckled at his sister's antics before turning back to Kagome. "You know, you almost gave away the fact that we went out on a date."

"Uh…so?" Kagome asked, puzzled, "What's wrong with Sango knowing?"

"She's my sister." Was all Miroku said before taking her upper arm and dragging her back to his house. "Come on, we're gunna go 'work on our project'." He said, winking. Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't object.

* * *

Two days passed since Miroku and Kagome's first date, and the pair had finished their French project, working on their other homework together instead. 

Along with some smooching added in here and there. But that's beside the point.

They were currently situated in the girl's house, on the girl's bed…

…doing homework, of course. Trigonometry and Physics, to be exact.

"Miroku, do you know how to do this equation? I-Miroku? _Miroku?_ ROKU! Stop staring at me!"

"Huh! Wh-wha? Oh, Kagome, yes?" He asked, oblivious to the annoyed waves coming off of the girl. 'She's so pretty when she's mad. Plus she breathes quite heavily, making her-'

A bellow, sounding suspiciously like "_HENTAI!_" cut him out of his thoughts for the second time that afternoon before he saw black.

* * *

Panting, Inuyasha's hands rested on his knees, his back hunched in a resting position, his eyes searching. 

'Good, she's not here. I can't smell her either. Although…something does reek. No, wait…yep. That's just me. I wonder if I lost her too well, and maybe she's…' Eyes widening, his thoughts wandered off on a tangent, thinking of ways she could get hurt. 'Oh shit! Maybe-"

"Inuyasha?" A voice took him out of his thoughts. The exact voice he was running away from. Scowling, he turned around.

"Sango, hi. Whatdya want, we-uh…Sango." He ended dumbly, catching himself before uttering the 'wench' word.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're avoiding me today. We have to finish our French project; it's due in a week. Kagome and Miroku are at my house working on theirs, so we're going to have to go to your house to work on it. That alright with you?"

'No!' "Yea, sure." Sango's eyes seemingly brightened at his response, but outwardly she just shrugged and said, "Lead the way. Don't remember how to get there."

* * *

Taking hold of his hand in another death grip, Sango followed the hanyou to his room. 

"Sango! For god sake, LET GO OF ME! _You're not going to get lost!_ Please? I can't feel my fingers…." He whined, trying to move his mistreated appendages, without luck.

"Mm-nm!" Was her reply.

"_PLEASE?_"

"No."

"_SANGO!_" Inuyasha looked down at the terrified girl, her face deathly white (okay…stretching it there. But it was a little paler than before…), and succumbed. "Fine. Don't let go. But you have to when we get to my room!"

"Fine."

…."You know, you don't need to be afraid of getting lost. I mean, it's not that big, and you've been here enough times to at least know the way to my room. Sides, it's not like I'm going to _let_ you get lost." He attempted to comfort her, cheeks blazing at the last comment.

"……I know." Her cheeks identical to his. "It's just habit I guess." 'Sides, your arm is so warm and soft and-wait! No, I'm not thinking these thoughts! I'm not thinking that…his lips are so kissable and plump and…AAK! Wait, why are they getting closer?...Tastes like apples…'

* * *

"ROKU! Seriously, we need to get our homework done." Kagome giggled as she watched a clip movie on ttothew(dot)com. Miroku looked at her, smiling, and said, "Yea, but we got enough done today. Sides, this is much more fun. Here, this one's my favorite." Kagome rolled her eyes but nonetheless watched, silently agreeing with his comment. 

After it had ended, and Miroku stopped clicking on the repeat button, they sat back down on Kagome's bed.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yea…?" She asked, unsure of what the now-blushing boy would do. She expected a hentai comment or a teasing one, or even a hand brushing her derriere.

However, what she got was not expected.

'I love his lips…so soft…'

* * *

A/N: Heehee…that's right. Another cliffy! Sorry…I had to! The muses made me:points to muses: _It's not my fault! It's not my fault!_

Ahem :clears throat:

I HAVE almost 50 REVIEWS! YAY!

Oh shoot…I started the 'change the viewpoint every few sentences' thing again…sorry. I didn't mean to. Guess it's just a habit. :shrugs:

Well, here's another long due chapter. Hope it's long enough to keep you guys happy till the next update. It's really not that long, actually. Just five pages…:sob:

Oh, by the way, I don't own ttothew(dot)com. But it is a great site. Go check it out. You should watch 'The End of the World'. It's my favorite one. Makes me laugh every time.

Thank you:

CherryBlossomLove  
Gabriella Moushigo  
Jluie  
sexysess  
Amaris-11  
Plushie Ray  
Surfing Aimlessly-Lol, sure. Oui-oui indeed. :grin:  
gasbomb  
HanyouHunter  
Hitomeshy


	8. Falling in Love Wasn't Part of the Plan!

Never Meant It

A/N: Hmm….I'm debating…should I add a lemon and change the rating to M (R)? Or should I just have it as lime since it's already rated T (PG-13)?

…Lime it is. I hate writing lemons. The first (and last) lemon I wrote sucked, so I don't think I'll do it again. Besides, it doesn't feel appropriate on this playful type of fic. Ah well. There's tons of fluff though, if you couldn't tell by my musings up there. For both Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome. About half a truckload full of fluff. Just enough to make a pillow. :grin:

Ah! Another note: This chapter is going ahead another week or so. Meaning the French project is already handed in (so it's been two weeks since the start of the bet), and…yea. Just in case you would be confused in the timeline.

Read on, my minions!

* * *

Chapter 8: Since When Was Falling In_ LOVE_ Part of the Plan! 

"Wait, so lemme get this straight. You…and…_HIM_? Y-you…..you and…and him. YOU and-"

"Yes, Sango. Me and Kagome."

"B-bu-but……Oh my god, I think I'm gunna faint. I swear to god…Inuyasha, _why_ aren't you _surprised_!"

"I am. I'm just not standing here stuttering like a dork."

"Grr…."

"_WHAT!_ Don't look at me like…OW! Don't _hit_ me! I didn't DO anything! Geez…violent freak…OW!"

Kagome giggled at the little "lovers quarrel" in front of her.

"Do you think we're ever going to be like that two years from now?"

"LET ME GO-" "OW! STOP HITTING ME-"

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONK!"_

"GET OFF ME-" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-"

"I hope not." Kagome giggled again, but this time for another reason. "Roku! Stop tickling me!"

"I'm not." He chuckled, kissing her ticklish spot on the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Why would you accuse me of such an act?"

"Gee, I wonder why." Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled again at the feeling of his breath on her skin. "Roku, I think it's about time we break up the other two that are with us, don't you think?" Miroku looked up and tuned his head.

"Nah, I think they're fine." Confused, Kagome peeked around her new boyfriend's shoulder, and didn't understand. "Why not? Sango's going to kill Inuyasha soon. I really think-"

"Stop worrying." He said before kissing her.

"…Fine. Then, shouldn't we get our homework done?"

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Miroku agreed wholeheartedly, dragging the girl back to his house to get started on his biology homework.

* * *

"Are they gone yet?" 

"I don't know! I'm the one with two black eyes!"

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that." Sango said, not sorry at all. Bending down to help her hanyou stand up., she suggested, "Let's go to your house so that I can clean you up."

"Sure, why not. Then maybe we can-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll have more than just two black eyes." She cut him off with a growl. Inuyasha just muttered obscene things under his breath, but didn't continue with his sentence.

* * *

"So…now that we're done with our homework, what should we do? We handed in our French project yesterday, my Trig homework is done, my physics homework is done…" Kagome counted off the things she and Miroku had finished, pushing down a finger each time. Miroku rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe she hasn't thought of making out yet! I mean, really. How could _anyone_ resist my sweet, manly, handsome lips? Oh Kagome…I suppose it's alright, I mean, you _are_ a beginner…' 

Not wanting to wait anymore, he grabbed her face lightly and kissed her full on the lips, smiling when he heard her moan.

"Or we could do this." Kagome smiled while Miroku thought, 'Or? What did I miss? Eh, who cares?' And went back to kissing the daylights out of Kagome.

Pushing her so that her back was on the bed, Miroku moved so that he was settled in between Kagome's legs, which were spread out on his bed, he kissed her on the lips, moving to her earlobe to suck on the fleshy cartilage. At the sound of her giggle, he smiled, and moved to suck on her neck, not unlike a vampire (A/N: SORRY! I just _had_ to add that.) before going farther down her collarbone and stopping on the top of her breasts.

He looked up at Kagome, taking in her state of pure bliss, cheeks pink, mouth slightly open, lips swollen with his kisses, eyes closed, chest heaving…black…

* * *

"Oh, for gods sake-" 

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! It's-"

"-Habit, yes, I know. Just-"

"I can't _help_ it. My reflexes are quite quick, you know." Sango said, a frown on her face, hands slightly clenching the boy's next to her. She thought she heard a "really?", but shrugged it off. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to squeeze your hand this time."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl next to him, her head bowed, and sighed. "It's alright. Just, try not to next time. I swear, if my hand can go through one day without being squeezed to death, I'll marry you." He said, not really thinking about what his words were. Sango, on the other hand, vowed not to squeeze his hand again…

…once she gained control of it, that is.

But until then, she could relish in the warmth that was Inuyasha's hand.

"Alright, we're in my room; let go please." Sango's 'fluffy' mood deflated a bit at the sound of the eagerness in his voice, but didn't say anything and complied to his wishes. Instead, she went to lie on his bed, burying her head in his pillow. '_Why_ am I being so…mushy? I mean, really, I act as if I'm a love struck idiot in…_NO_. **_NO_**. Do _not_ think through those thoughts, Sango. That's just silly. I can't…not when just two weeks ago I hated his guts.'

"Sango? SANGO! Wench, listen to me!"

"What?" Came her muffled reply.

"Uh…I was just wondering…that maybe…you know, you could clean me up. After that we can do something else, if you'd like." He waggled his eyebrows, but stopped at Sango's glare.

"…Fine." And she kissed him, on each of his eyes and on his bruises. "Better now?"

"Oh yea." And thanked her with his own kisses. What kind of a gentleman would he be if he didn't return the gesture?

* * *

Once Miroku gained his consciousness back, he opened his eyes to a blurry image of a worried Kagome leaning over him. 

"Miroku? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard…but you were looking in the wrong spot. Sorry? You okay?" Miroku grunted, replying with a yes.

"Yea. And, uh…sorry bout that. I was thinking. NOT about hentai things, though. Just on how cute you looked." He added at her sizzling glare, which melted into a shocked expression.

"C-cute?"

"Yea. You're adorable." He smirked, "Not that you need anyone to tell you that. I bet you get that enough from every other guy." He looked away, angry in a way.

"Miroku?"

He looked back up at her, and smiled again. "Never mind. So…where were we before this?" He grinned a predatory grin before lunging at the girl, smothering her with kisses.

'I wonder what's wrong with Miroku? He looked so…put down…I hope it wasn't anything I said…'

'I can't believe…I fell in love her...'

* * *

A/N: Hmm…that sounds like a good place to stop it, don't it? Of course it does. Although…I don't know. I feel like I'm taking this WAY too fast. What do you guys think? 

Ninth chapter might take awhile; Spring Break's almost over. Plus, I still have to finish my editing for my Semester Paper, so I'm doing that tomorrow instead of writing.

And sorry this chapter is so short. Again. My apologies.

I thank the two reviewers who have already reviewed the seventh chapter-you know who you are. Since this chapter is out so early, I don't think I'll add the thank you's this time. There aren't enough names anyways. I'm just going to receive more. Don't want to leave anyone out, you know.


	9. And Some More Boring Things Happen

Never Meant It

A/N:HAHAHA, man am I late on updating. :sweatdrop: So much for the updating on June 12 thingy, huh? Sorry.

BTW, I'm currently listening to FMA music, so if I'm a little off on the Inuyasha characters, I'M NOT TO BLAME! Blame my brain…it's on a FMA rampage…

Nothing much to say. I'm needing some ideas cuz mine are kinda running low and dry…not good.

Whatever. By my calculations, this story should be finished in…….around three chapters? Maybe more, not really sure (I didn't really calculate anything…).

* * *

Chapter 9: And Some More Boring Things Happen 

"…I'd like you all to read pages 224-300…"

Impatiently waiting for the bell, Inuyasha tapped his fingers on his desk, annoyed with the speed (or lack thereof) of the minute hand of the school clock.

'Come on….!'

"…And, of course, have a nice weekend. I'll see you all Monday morning."

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!_

With the final thought of 'man her timing is precise', the said hanyou bolted from his seat, causing the chair to fall on the floor. He never noticed, however, the cause being he was already halfway to Sango's and Kagome's classroom. Impatient, he fidgeted, waiting for the other kids to rush past the doorframe before heading inside.

"Hey Sango, let's go."

"Uh…"

"COME ON!" Not able to wait any longer, Inuyasha grabbed the girl and threw her on his shoulder to carry out of the classroom.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"You took too long. Hi Kagome, we'll be leaving now."

"Uh…"

And with that, the boy carried the girl to his house for some extreme making out.

"…WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO GRAB SANGO'S STUFF!"

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Sango not telling me something? Cuz it seems to me that they're _really_ close as of two days ago." 

"Hm…no, I saw it too. But it's disturbing."

"I know!" Kagome's face brightened when hearing that her boyfriend had agreed. "Seriously, who would've thought that Inuyasha would be capable of loving someone?"

"Uh…actually, I was talking about the fact that it's disturbing how here we are _alone_ in your room _together_ _on your bed_, and all you can think about is Inuyasha and my sister. _HOW DO YOU ESCAPE MY CHARMS_!" Miroku pseudo-huffed, burying his face into Kagome's pillow, discretely taking in her scent.

"…Wha…" Kagome, lost, blinked at Miroku before giggling. "Roku, you're so silly. I don't _escape_ your charms. In case you've forgotten, I am your _girlfriend_?"

Lifting his head off her extremely nice smelling pillow, he grinned. "Ah, yes. No worries, I most certainly have _not_ forgotten such a fact. How could I? But if you need assurance…" He drifted off, eyebrows wiggling.

Kagome giggled. "No, it's quite alright."

Miroku pouted.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

Miroku just followed, watching her ass (not in a pervy manner, mind you. He was just making sure that it didn't get in any danger. REALLY. Falling down the stairs can hurt…).

* * *

Over at the Tajiya Residency, two people could be seen with their faces seemingly stuck together. By glue, perhaps? 

…No…never mind, tis not the work of glue but of a stronger force: hormones.

* * *

"We've got ham, bread, butter, apples, coke, uh…some weird looking thing that we probably don't want to eat, cheesecake…wadya want?" Kagome took her head out of her refrigerator and turned to look at Miroku, who had been relishing in the view of her behind. 

"Uh…how about…a ham sandwich for the main course, and a huge piece of Kagome for desert?" He suggested, grinning widely.

Kagome blushed, but nonetheless prepared two ham sandwiches.

So…what do you think is going on with Inuyasha and Sango? She won't tell me…" Kagome asked, tired of the silence that had fell while she made the sandwiches. "Maybe you can ask her when you go home tonight!"

"Uh…I doubt my sister's gunna tell me that, Kags." He raised an eyebrow.

:sigh: "You're right. Maybe I'll just force it out of her tomorrow at the mall."

He nodded, bored with the subject already. "You do that. Now…" Grabbing his sandwich and desert, he plopped down on the couch, hungry and ready to devour both courses.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" 

"Mm?" He 'asked', busy kissing his partner everywhere but the mouth so that she could talk.

"Don't you think we should take things slower…" Sango asked responsibly, totally destroying it with a moan in response to his kiss.

"…Sure, whatever." Kiss, smooch, lick.

"…I mean, we just 'got together'…"

"I totally agree." Kiss, smooch, lick.

"…And maybe you could give me all your money…"

"…Okay…" Kiss, smooch, lick.

"…And perhaps I should go elope to Morocco with you brother…"

"…of course…wait, _WHAT_!"Inuyasha lifted his head up from its position on her neck. "_You're going to WHAT_!"

Sango laughed. "I'm joking. Really Inuyasha, I was saying stupid things like that for two minutes. You weren't listening to me."

"…Oh." Shrugging, his attention went back to ravishing her body. "As long as you didn't mean it."

"I'd _never_ do that. What is he? Ten years older than me?"

"More like four, but whatever."

* * *

A/N: That's three pages (not including the a/n here), so I'm gunna stop. 

If you didn't catch on to what's going on between Inu and Sango, then too bad for you. It's gunna be out right said in the next chapter anyways, so it's okay. No biggy.

Oh, and the Tajiya Residence Sango/Miroku's house, in case you didn't get that.

Wow, short A/N right here. :whistles:

Thank You:

Mori'quessir  
Pyro the dark angel  
Bellflower64 (anonymous)  
Sorceress aka Called Death

:sigh: Only _four_ reviews...:sob:


	10. Is She Worth It?

Never Meant It

A/N: HI! Um…yea, you're eyes aren't deceiving you. I'm updating fast. Heh

Well, good news and bad news. Which one first? Good? Alright. I stopped listening to DDR and FMA music.

Now the bad. . This chapter _might_ have Kags OOC, seeing as I'm on a Fruits Basket rampage now. Ugh.

And I won't be updating for a long time after this chapter (or the next, if I'm nice), seeing as I'll be in China. But that's not a big deal. :P

:sobs: ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAHHH:sigh: So, **Mori'quessir **and **siren66**, you guys get all the thanks, and a bag of cookies. Or, if you don't like cookies…um…:looks around in pantry:…do you like oatmeal?

* * *

Chapter 10: Is She Worth It?  


"Do it. Soon. The school year's almost over-okay, fine, not really, but still. I want it done with by…hm…" The owner of the voice paused to think. "Uh…how about next week?"

The other soul accompanying the speaker looked…worried, but didn't object. Sighing, he nodded.

'A bet's a bet…I guess.'

'**But is she worth it?'**

* * *

"Miroku? Roku? Where are you?" Kagome Higarashi wandered the school hallways well after school had ended, looking for her missing boyfriend. 'Maybe I should put up missing posters.' She thought to herself, turning a corner. 

As her eyes followed, she stopped short, seeing sad Miroku with Inuyasha.

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

Startled, both heads turned her way, one face guilty, one scared.

"…K-kagome! Uh…what are you doing here at this time? Heh…heh…" The hanyou spoke, hand on his neck, eyes not meeting hers.

"Um…I was looking for Miroku. I was supposed to walk to his home with him." Kagome answered, aware of his uncomfortable ness. "Uh…what were you guys doing? I'm not intruding on anything, am I?"

"NO!" Inuyasha replied quickly. Too quickly. But luckily, Kagome didn't catch on, and smiled. "Okay. OH! Sango's waiting for you at the front, by the way Inuyasha. You better not make her wait too long."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, whether out of fear or out of surprise, we may never know. With Inuyasha gone, Miroku seemed to get even more uncomfortable.

"Um…Kagome? Perhaps you shouldn't come over today…" He said, eyebrows furrowed, eyes everywhere but her.

"Uh……sure, Miroku…if you want…" She asked, confused as hell. 'I wonder what's wrong.'

"Roku?" He looked at her. "Is anything wrong? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Shaking his head, he replied "I'm fine" and started to walk off. 'I most definitely can't talk to _you_ about it. :sigh: Am I really doing the right thing?'

* * *

"INUYASHA! THERE YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Sango's eyes flared with a furious flame. Inuyasha gulped. Loudly. 

"H-hey…I can explain! I was, uh, talking…to……Mir…o…ku……Sango?" He stopped, actions futile.

Sango seemed to growl before pouncing. Inuyasha, fearing for his life, ran.

You know what happens next. Inuyasha gets tackled, tickled, then kissed.

…Wait. HUH?

A giggle sounded in the hallways. "It's okay. I'm not that mad, actually. It's just, you're so _cute_ when you're scared. Your ears flatten to your head and you start making this weird face and-" She got cut off by his lips on hers.

He growled, eye's glinting a playful glare before flipping them over so that he was on top, then started his attack.

"AAH! I-inuy-yash-sha! St-stop i-it!" Sango's glare was cut off by another round of tickles.

* * *

Sango peeked in and saw the occupant pacing, deep in thought. 

'Hm…maybe I can scare 'em. It's the perfect situation…hehe…' Smiling what she thought was an evil smile, she rubbed her hands in an "evil genius" way and quietly stepped into the room.

'Careful…careful…aak!...phewf, that was close…almost…almost…_almost_…'

* * *

Sango winced, never knowing that the occupant could hit so hard. 'Who knew there was such strength under all that…owwww…'

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Oh…my…god…'

* * *

Miroku turned around, furious. 

"WHAT THE HELL! What'd you do that for! Geez Sango!"

Sango didn't answer the question, butt on the floor, crying from laughing so hard.

:sigh: "SANGO!"

:breath:laugh:breath: "I-I'm…so…s-sorry…i-it…the chance was just…_calling_…t-to me…" :laugh:breath:laugh:

Her brother growled before turning to sit on his bed and go back to his dilemma, a sour yet sad look on his face. Sango, concerned (he's never been like that in his entire life…), asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. Will you leave, please? You're disturbing me and my thoughts." Rolling her eyes, she complied, and entered her room to call and see if Kagome knew what was up.

Picking up her phone, she was about to dial in the 11 numbers that made up her friend's home phone number when it suddenly rang.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?"

"SANGO, GIMME MIROKU ON THE PHONE. **NOW**!" Was the distinct sound of a screeching banshee.

"Woah, woah…hold your horses. What's wrong, Kagome? Why you need Roku so badly? What'd he do this time?"

Sango's eye's widened with the sound of a growl. 'Woah…'

"Alright, alright…just, try not to kill him yet, kay? I wanna know what the hell's bugging him before he dies. After that, you can kill him."

"**SANGO!**"

"ROKU! IT'S FOR YOU!"

* * *

"Ello? Inu?" 

" Nooo…wrong person. It's **KAGOME**."

Miroku gulped. 'Oh god, I'm dead. Wait, why am I dead?'

"Um…what's wrong Kags?"

"**HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!**" Miroku could practically feel the wind of her words blow out from the phone.

…

"**WEEEEEELLLLLL!"**

…

"Miroku? ARE YOU STILL THERE! YOU HAD BETTER NOT'VE HUNG UP-"

"Yes, Kagome I'm still here. I just needed time to figure out why you thought that I was cheating on you. I still have nothing…" Miroku said, permanently deaf from his girlfriend.

"Wha…" Kagome stuttered, struck mute by his words. "…Wait, you mean…you're not cheating on me?"

"I don't believe so, unless there's a clone of me walking about the city flirting with another girl…"

"…Well…then what were you talking about with Inuyasha? And, why didn't you want me to come over today? HUH! WHY!"

"…That's it? THAT'S why you thought I was cheating on you? Kagome, I'm not."

"Oh. Well, then what were you guys talking about? And, why can't I come over?"

"Um…I can't tell you." Miroku said.

"So you ARE cheating on me!" Kagome accused.

"What! NO! I just can't tell you why. It's a secret between me and Inu."

"…"

"Kags? You believe me, right? Why would I cheat on you!" Miroku's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion even though Kagome couldn't see. "Kagome? Why?"

But Kagome just shook her head (Miroku, obviously, didn't see) and answered, "Never mind Roku. Sorry bout that." And asked to have Sango on the phone, glad that her hypothesis was wrong. Miroku, totally confused, muttered 'girls' and did just that.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hey Sango! What's up?"

"Um…nothing. You feeling okay now?"

"Yup! So, what's up with you and Inuyasha? He finally ask you out?"

Sango blushed. 'Damn.'

"Well, actually, he asked me out long before…"

"**WHAT!** And you never told me! WHEN?" Kagome screeched, "upset" that her best friend never told her that fact.

"Well…it was a while ago. Actually, the same day you and…Houjou went out."

"Huh? Me and Houjou never went-oh." Kagome caught herself in time. "Really?"

"Yup. Just admit it, you and Houjou never went out and that it was really you and Roku, will you?"

"…Fiiiiine. But Roku's the one that made me lie!"

Sango laughed.

"Sooooooo….are guys going out now or what!"

"….Maaayyybeeee…"

"HAHA! I knew it! Took you guys long enough."

…

"So when's your guys' date?" Kagome's teasing voice came over the line.

"Oh do shut up."

* * *

A/N: My lips, tongue, and teeth are frozen as of now. Popsicles are quite cold. 

…Right. Anyways, whoo! Second longest post I would say; 5 pages. Well, probably four and a half with the A/Ns.


	11. Somewhere Things Went Wrong

Never Meant It

A/N: Um…

Surprise? Gyak, I don't mean to update so late…I _meant_ to update after coming back from China, but then my cuz stayed a little longer than planned, and Six Flags was calling to me, and then Jare got back from France, and then tennis started followed my school…

Gomen nasai. :pout:

Oh, this chapter and the next might get a bit…angsty. For (obvious?) reasons. Or, at least, as angsty as my stupid comedy loving mind will allow. Which, to think about it, isn't much.

Damn.

Benigne (Thank you): **Mori'quessir**, **MeiNyoko**, and **mykorina** for reviewing!

**_Flashbacks are in italics, _current events are in normal font. There aren't any "dividers" to separate the flashbacks and the normal time, so if it gets a bit confusing, I'm sorry, but it worked better w/o the dividers. Gomen.**

Chapter 11: Somewhere Things Went Wrong

Despair plagued the young man as he idly wondered what he was to do in his predicament.

'On one hand, I could just blow the whole thing off and seem like a stupid wussy. On the other hand, I can destroy all thoughts and chances I have with Kags in a millisecond. Boy. Decisions, decisions.' Miroku was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the light footsteps of the aforementioned "Kags."

"Roku! Hey." Kagome smiled up at him, shining brightly. "What's up?...Are you still mad about two days ago's phone call? I said I was sorry…:pout: I was just doing what a normal girl would do! I didn't _mean_ to assume…" Kagome pouted, destroying the cheerful look that had been bestowed on her face not a few minutes ago.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not the phone call Kags, I already told you I forgave you." Miroku couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. "It's not you, Kags, I promise." He added, lying through his teeth.'It's _all_ about you.'

"...Kay…" Kagome accepted, not quite believing the boy. "If you say so." And stood higher to kiss him on the lips.

--

"So. What'dya think's up with Roku? I mean, he's been all mopey and dreary and sigh-y and stuff. Totally the opposite of his usual self. As you should know."

"I dunno. Why're you asking me?" Inuyasha said, not looking her way. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"…Says you. NOW SPEAK!" She tackled the hanyou to the floor (which must've hurt, seeing as he was on his computer chair), growling. "I want to know, in full detail or so help you, as to why the fucking hell Miroku has been walking around as if he was going to die or something!"

"…Uh…" Inuyasha gulped. "I can't say?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Sango yelled, jumping up and going to sit on her bed, fuming.

"San-"

"Inu, seriously. I'm worried about him, and every little thing that can help me to find out how to cheer him up again is like gold to me. He's my _brother_, remember? If he's sad, then who am I gunna go to when _I'm_ sad!" Sango turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes. Seeing this, Inuyasha got up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do. But…" He broke off, not sure how to explain it. "…but it's not in my position to say until after it happens." That said, he got up and left, making sure the door was locked before departing to his house. 'Maybe the bet wasn't such a good idea…'

--

It had been a week since both sad encounters. Many events happened between those seven days, and the group seemed to be doing worse than ever. Why?

_"Kags? Can-can I talk to you? Alone? I'm at the park." Miroku's voice echoed through the Higarashi phone line. "It's really urgent, and I can't tell you on the phone."_

Miroku wished he could take back every single word he had said to her starting with the word "Kags."

_"…I thought you actually liked me." Kagome said between streams of tears. And yet…_

Kagome still couldn't help but love him. And it was the feeling of her heart breaking that made her want to break too.

_"I dared Miroku to make Kagome fall in love with him by pretending to love her. I said that if he could do it in two weeks time, I'd believe that he didn't love her. But now…" Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head at the events that had happened and Sango's look of anger and despair. _

Inuyasha wanted to go back in time and stop it all. Stop everything from happening, stop the stupid bet from happening, stop Miroku and Kagome's hearts from breaingk, stop his and Sango's hearts from breaking.

_"YOU WHAT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU _KNEW_ ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME; _KNEW_ THAT KAGOME WAS GUNNA GET HURT; _KNEW, _KNEW, knew that they were gunna get hurt, and you still let it happen? … Why?_

Sango hoped that it was all a dream, and that she would wake up the next morning in her own bed, Miroku cheerful and chipper, Kagome bright and happy, and Inuyasha hating her as usual. But somehow, somehow she knew that she wouldn't wake up because she was already awake.

--

A/N: Okay. That's it for this chapter. The story should end in one to three chapters, depending on how much I write per chap.

:rereads her writing: Wow. Pretty angsty. I didn't cry writing though, so…

Read and review! If you don't, I'll take all your Halloween candy! I need some Mr. Goodbar's and Twixes and Milk Duds anyways…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Trying to Mend the Cut

Never Meant It

A/N: Who ordered the next chapter?

And the thankyou's go to :drumroll please: **Princessstphanie . Mori'quessir . **Andrea** . Mikii and Lokii . inunojiichan**

Only five…:sad face: Guess most of my thanks were in my other story, huh?

Chapter 12: Trying to Mend the Cut

"Wake up Kags! It's moooooooornin!" A cheerful ball of energy ran up to the was-sleeping lump on the bed. "Come on! Mom said that if you didn't get up in ten-well, eight now-minutes, you'd be late for school!"

"_WHAT!_" Kagome jumped out of bed, into the shower, out of the shower, into her clothes, and out the door.

It was a nice, brisk, sunny, winter morning. The snow that had covered the grounds the night before had almost melted but not quite, leaving a nice, thin layer of white. Birds were calling in the air, fluttering towards the south hemisphere of the world where it was warm. Geese flew up ahead, honking in V-shapes and Z-shapes and other-shapes. Children ran to school, laughing and yelling to each other to hurry up or else they'd be late.

Much like what Kagome was currently doing.

'Crapcrapcraaaaapppp, I'm gunna be soo late! And Sensei-sama's already mad at me for skipping class yesterday…' Huffing and puffing, Kagome blew into the classroom in a whirlwind of coats, books, and bags, apologizing quickly to the teacher and plopping into her seat.

"Kagome Higurashi. You're late. _Again_." The teacher sighed. "What might your excuse be _this_ time?" The class chuckled.

"Um…woke up late?" Kagome smiled apologetically before getting out the books Sango had out on her desk three desks away. The teacher just rolled her eyes and turned back to the blackboard.

"If you all would turn to page 393 now that Ms. Higurashi had decided to grace us with her _precious _presence…" Kagome sighed and dropped her head down to her arms.

…

"…Kags? Wakeywakey…" Kagome shifted a bit away from the prodding object. A sigh. "…Kags. Wakey upey." Kagome groaned and shifted some more. "WAKE UP KAGOME!"

"**_AAGH_**_Whaat_?" Kagome opened her eyes to see a blurry form of a smiling Sango above, poking her.

"Class ended about thirty seconds ago. Come on, time for French." Sango told her before heading to the lockers.

Grabbing her French books, along with the rest of her books, Kagome slugged down the hallways towards "Mademoiselle Hugette"'s classroom, ignoring the hushed whispers and pointing fingers and stifled laughter behind her.

* * *

"Today we will start a new project. This one will, once again, have partners-" Kagome and Sango looked at each other, smiling, "-that I have already chosen." Groans. "In fact, your partners will stay the same, so if, say, Kagome and Kouga were partners last time, they will stay partners for this project as well. Yes Kouga?"

"So I'm Kagome's partner this time?"

"Yes-no-well-not unless you were last time." Mademoiselle Hugette rubbed her face quickly, ignoring the laughter in the classroom, and continued on with the project's details.

"This project will be almost like a continuation of the last project. Based on one of the memories of your partner, you will write a paper pretending that it was you living that memory instead of your partner. It can be like another biography, it can be in the form of a story, poem, or whatever form you choose. However, it must be in French."

'Almost like fan fiction.' Kagome scoffed. Getting up, she walked over to her partner and sat down in the next seat.

"So what memory am I doing?"

Miroku winced. 'So blunt, Kagome, that it hurts.' "Up to you. I don't care."

Kagome nodded her head," fine," and walked off.

* * *

Sitting at her desk in her room, Sango poured over her French homework, putting all the emotions that she had felt into the paper. Drops of tears fell here and there, but her tissue soaked them all up so they wouldn't destroy her paper.

Two neighborhoods away, Inuyasha did the same, revealing the emotions that he had felt when he told her the bet. His heart broke over and over again, but his almost unsticky tape mended it so he wouldn't be destroyed inside out.

* * *

Sighing, Kagome put her pencil down, hand aching with writing cramps. She flexed her fingers and stood up, her back cracking almost instantly.

"Dinner time! Kagome, hurry or you won't have anything to eat alright?" Kagome heard her mother yell up the stairs and, gathering all the tissues strewn about the floor, headed downstairs for dinner stopping a second to throw the wet tissues away in the trash.

"Mmmm! What's to eat tonight Mama?" Kagome smiled as she entered the dining room.

"Ramen! And it's all mine. Mama said so, right Mama?" Souta inched towards his bowl of ramen, protective of his ramen from the possible predator.

Tears came into her eyes all of a sudden, and, panicked, she jumbled out "All yours. Got it. I'll just take the bowl of Oden and be off; I have lots of homework. Bye!" Scooping a bowl full, she ran back up to her room.

Closing the door, Kagome slid to the floor, her back on the wood. She heaved a sigh, trying un-successfully not to cry. For some reason, ramen reminded her of Inuyasha, who in turn reminded her of Miroku. She sighed again.

Over the week that had passed, Kagome tried really hard not to cry and breakdown in front of everyone. She kept all her tears to herself. She ignored Miroku relentlessly and stayed away from Sango in case she was to try and set them back up. In turn, she and Sango's relationship also started to slip and Kagome slowly started to become less close with her friends. Kagome

Kagome sighed again and wished it would all stop; the tears, the pain, everything.

* * *

'_**AAAUUUGH**_! I'm going to be late! _AGAIN!_ Damnit, Sensei-sama's gunna have my _head!_ Craaaaaaaap…!' Kagome raced to school, books, papers, binders, and bags, mentally screaming at Souta for not waking her up earlier.

Whooshing into class, Kagome blurted out an apology before sitting in her seat and taking out the necessary books that were out on Sango's desk. The teacher just sighed, not even bothering to chastise the girl.

"Turn to page 450 and start reading…" Kagome's vision slowly turned black.

…

"Really Higurashi. You'd think that, after getting two detentions for sleeping in class, you wouldn't do it another two times." A deep voice brought her out of her slumber, and Kagome, for one, was not happy.

"Go away Inuyasha." Kagome lifted up her head and got her things together. Seeing Inuyasha not moving, she asked, "What?"

He shifted, as if uncomfortable. Kagome looked at him weirdly before bending down to pick up a dropped pen. Straightening, she was he was still staring at her.

"…_What?_"

Shift shift.

Growling, Kagome spit out "If you don't have anything _else_ to say, would you mind moving so that I can get to French class? I'm already ten minutes late as it is."

"IwantyoutogetbacktogetherwithMiroku." He suddenly blurted out, stopping the girl halfway to the door.

"…What?"

"You heard me. I want you and Miroku to get back together." Inuyasha turned away from her face for a second before looking back at her, his own defiant look clashing with hers.

Kagome looked away. "Why?"

"Because. Miroku's dying without you. _You're dying without him_. And I started this fucked up mess, so I'm gunna clean the damn thing up if it's the last thing I do."

Shaking her head, she softly said, "Forget it." and walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter up soon, after I get to writing it. A long chap, this one was. 3 ½ pages. Well, long for me, anyways. :sweatdrop:

As for "Mademoiselle Hugette's" name, I'm not saying _anything_. :zip mouth closed and swallows the key: Nufmm.

Read and review or forever hold your peace.


	13. At the End

Never Meant It

A/N: I's de wast chwapter.

Sorry it's not one of my better chapters, but it's kind of hard to write angst for me.

- The poems and (the sorry excuse for a) song is mine -

Chapter 13: At the End

'There. Done.' She looked at the clock. 'And with three hours to spare. :sigh: Wonder what I should-'

And Kagome promptly fell asleep.

…(Three Hours Later)…

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP. _BEEEEEEP!_"

* * *

"KAGOMEIT'STIMETOWAKEUPCUZIT'SALREADYHALFWAYINTOYOURSCHOOLTIMEANDMOM'SREALLYMADATYOUCUZYOUOVERSLEPTANDAREN'TWAKINGUP! _WAAAAKE UPPPPPPP!_" Souta's screaming could be heard rebrverating in her head, very successfully waking the sister.

"I'm _uuuup, _I'm up-Wait. _What. Did. You. Say!_" Kagome's head snapped up forcefully before falling out of her chair. "Crap! What time is it!"

"1:30."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope!" Souta chirped happily. Fucking brat. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME! MOOOOM!"

* * *

"I'msooosorryI'mlateSenseiIwokeuplateandgothereasfastasIcouldI'llgositdownnow." And Kagome promptly did just that.

The teacher blinked. "Um…anyways, as I was saying, please pass up your projects. And whoever would like to present them, just raise your hands and I'll pass them back to you so you may do so."

Kagome took out her project and added it to the pile that was on the teacher's table.

"Alright. Now, who would like to present their project? Houjou? Alright, here you go."

Three more people presented their creations before the bell rang, signifying the end of the day.

"Alright, we'll continue with the presentations tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon, NO HOMEWORK!" Madame Hugette yelled out to the students that were already out the door.

Kagome packed up her things before heading to her locker one last time for that day. When she got there, she was surprised to see another figure lounging there.

"Inuyasha? What're you doing at my locker?"

Inuyasha turned around at her voice. "I was waiting for you, actually. Can…can I ask you a question?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to go out with you. As much as she denies it, Sango still likes you, and although she doesn't know it anymore, she's still my best friend. Besides Inuyasha, isn't this stooping a little low? Her ex-best friend? And weren't you the one who told me to get back together with Miroku? And-"

"I WASN'T GOING TO ASK YOU OUT! Geez woman, I'm not that stupid. Besides, you're too ugly for my taste. OW! What! What'd I say?" Inuyasha held his cheek where Kagome had slapped him. She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then you're question? And I'm not ugly."

"…" Inuyasha looked at the other people who had started to slow down around them. "Let's go outside. Get your stuff."

"Okay. Hold on." Kagome put in her combo and opened her locker. However, instead of being greeted by her coat, she was greeted by a lily; her favorite. _I'm sorry. _said the card taped to the inside of her locker. Her hand shot up to her mouth.

"…Oh, yea. That." Inuyasha's voice sounded from next to her ear. "He said he was gunna do somethin' like that. Didn't think he actually _would_, though…" Inuyasha looked at her now tearstained face. "…Yea. This is what I was going to talk about. Come on." He gently grabbed her hand and led her outside to the yard where there it was almost remote.

"Miroku really is sorry, you know." He started. Kagome glared.

"Way to make me feel better. Guilt just _really_ helps a girl stop crying."

He put up his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin'! Geez, no need to get defensive. I'm just saying, Miroku really is sorry, and he really wants to get back together with you. He's…well, he's definitely not himself. He looks at your picture everyday; the one that you gave him a few weeks ago? He acts like he died. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I _know _you're hurting, and obviously Miroku's hurting too, so why don't you just stop pretending and get back together?"

"No. No, I can't. I can't do that. Not until he apologizes. And not by a rose, or by a diamond, or by a fucking note!" Kagome screamed, before deflating. "No…I…I want him to _say_ it. To _tell me_. To…to _show it_." She ended in a whisper, as if talking any louder would break her. Inuyasha just watched the unbreakable girl crumble before him, his ears flat on his head, taking in the reality of the damage that his stupid bet had done.

"…_I'm sorry_." He whispered somberly. Kagome looked up and plastered on a fake smile.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'm fine." She flashed him a grin to prove her lie. "Anyways, I gotta go now. My mom's expecting me home early cuz we gotta send Souta back from school and I promised I'd come with today. Bye!" She started home.

"It's about you. It's about the bet." His voice drifted to her ear. But when she turned around, Inuyasha had already fled back home.

"…What?"

* * *

Miroku fiddled with his pen unconsciously, nervousness wracking his brain. Inuyasha shot him a thumbs-up. A shaky smile appeared on the boy's face before he turned back to the blackboard to jot down the French notes.

The teacher ended the period ten minutes before the bell rang. "Alright! Since not everyone who wanted to share their projects got the chance to yesterday, we're going to take a few more minutes-ten, maybe?-to get the rest of them presented since not everyone got to present their projects. Who would-Inuyasha? Okay, go ahead."

"Um…I did a poem based on a thing that happened…last week:

For my actions that hurt you  
and those that left scars,  
I beg your forgiveness;  
I was most wrong by far.  
For my sorrows that kill me  
and those that scraped hard,  
I'm trying to heal them  
and cover the marred.  
For my love that still lingers  
and yours that goes on,  
I beg your forgiveness;  
It was me who was wrong."

Inuyasha locked eyes with Sango before stepping around the podium and settling back into his seat. He nodded his head slightly, giving Miroku his signal. However, before he could volunteer to go next, another hand raised.

"Sango? Very well, here you go."

"I did a poem also, actually:

What would you do  
If I faded away?  
I told you I loved you  
but I just couldn't stay.  
The tears falling faster  
getting madder each day,  
when finally breaking  
I yell, "stay away!"  
What would you do  
if I told you good-bye?  
I cherished our moments  
as I stood way up high.  
Your girlfriend came running  
telling me not to lie  
and "back off my boyfriend"  
cuz I'm there all the time.  
What would you do  
if I knew what I lacked?  
Still loving you deeply  
and wanting you back.  
The heart beating faster  
but not showing my knack  
and need for your love  
cuz I knew I'd get smacked.  
What would you do  
if I gave this to you?  
Wanting you to myself  
cuz I knew it was true.  
Tears tracking my face  
for a moment as I flew  
before hitting the ground  
cuz I knew this was through."

Sango sat down quickly. Unlike Inuyasha, she was too afraid to look at him. 'Did he mean it?'

"…Okay! Well, this…um…depressing-ness is definitely a…well, unexpected. Does anyone have…a, well, a _happy_ piece that they would like to share? Kagome? Alright."

"Heh. I thought that I would've been creative if I had done a poem, but I suppose I was wrong, huh? Well, anyways, here I go:

You played me like fire  
and had me like snow  
your game of spades and hearts  
that I didn't know.  
Pretending to love me  
and make me feel whole,  
to play with my heartstrings  
a song of breakable gold.  
You broke me like porcelain  
and left me like crows  
life's game of heartache and heartbreak  
that stops but never goes."

Kagome choked back a sob, rushing back to her seat. A hand shot up. "Miroku? Alright. We'll end with you since it seems as if we don't have any more time today."

"I made a song…type thing. Except, it's not really a full song cuz I only have a few verses. I guess you could call it a poem…but yea. It's dedicated to someone I really hurt a few weeks ago:

I never meant to make it that long,  
I never meant to be that strong,  
I never meant it at all,  
but in the end it was true love.  
I never meant to make it stay,  
I thought I didn't mean it that way,  
I thought it was all a fake,  
but in the end it was true love.

Although I didn't mean it at first,  
although I didn't mean to burst,  
I really did love you,  
cuz in the end the love was true.  
Though the beginning it was fake,  
when it was all just a prank,  
you really meant it when you,  
when you said you loved me too.

I never meant to make it that long,  
I never meant to be that strong,  
I never meant it at all,  
but in the end it was true love.  
I never meant to make it stay,  
I thought I didn't mean it that way,  
I thought it was all a fake,  
but in the end it was true love."

* * *

"I would hug you and kiss you and tell you that I'd miss you if you left me and that I love you more than anything."

"AH!" Sango turned around, surprised by his voice whispering in her ear. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

He cocked his ears. "Whatd'ya mean, what am I talking about?"

"I mean, what are you talking about. Why'd you say that kind of randomly? And when did we start talking again?" Sango noticed their proximity and blushed.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was too busy being confused. "I was answering your question that you asked in your poem. Unless it was directed to someone else? And since now, I guess."

"Po…oh…" She blushed again.

"Man, and my response was supposed to be sweet and romantic and how I was supposed to say I love you and crap but you didn't get it and then it was ruined and fucking hell!" He got frustrated, not at Sango, but at himself. "But of course you wouldn't get it, how the hell would you, I mean, seriously, just coming up to you randomly? God, what was I thinking!"

He probably could have gone on if it weren't for the mouth that was blocking his way.

"I…I love you too, Inuyasha. And it's okay, it was still sweet." She smiled shyly, blushing cutely.

"Well then in that case, will you go out with me?"

"'Course."

Smirking, Inuyasha let out a "whoop!" and promptly kissed her.

"……What about Miroku 'n Kags?"

"Eh. They're figuring it out for themselves." And he kissed her again, leaving whatever Sango was going to say in the dust.

* * *

Slamming the locker door shut, Kagome walked quickly. She wasn't sure if she could face him right now. Not yet.

"Kagome?"

Crap. She sped up.

"Kagome."

His hand rested on her shoulder, forcibly but gently stopping her. "Um…we need to talk. Do you have a minute or two?"

Inevitable. That's what it was. "Yea, I suppose so."

Miroku led her to his house knowing that his sister had went to Inuyasha's house for the afternoon (and possible night). 'Well, at least everything turned out well for them…'

"Did you mean it?" She spun on him.

"Wha-…yea. I did. Every word. And…I _do_ love you. Please. I can't _stand_ having to go living like this. I'm sure Inuyasha or Sango told you, but…I feel like…a piece of me is missing, and I want it _back_." His face was contorted into one of pain and misery, and Kagome couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"I……I'm not saying I forgive you…but…I can't deny that I…still love you too..." Miroku kissed her, and _damn _ did she feel shivers running down her back.

'I missed this.'

"But if this is another bet like last time, you had better hope to _God_ that you're invincible cuz I'll kill you!" Kagome said seriously. Miroku just laughed and kissed her again; one of many more to come.

* * *

A/N: And the last chapter is up.

No, not really. Not _technically_.

There's a sequel. Yea. Rejoice. Yay.

XD

Anyways, 7 pages. 7 pages! SEVEN! Wow.

Thank you to all those who stuck popped in here and there (aka reviewed the last chapter). :smile:

**Princessstphanie . Mori'quessir . Zorro-chan . **Andrea Villegas (x3)YumiYukiko** . Mikii and Lokii . ancient-relic**

On the other hand, these people were here from beginning to end (well, pretty much), so they get a bigger thanks XD:

**Mori'quessir . Mikii and Lokii . Princessstphanie . Amaris-11 . inunojiichan **(What! Only 5! My goodness people. Horrible.)


	14. Till Death Do Us Part, I'll Love You

Never Meant It

A/N: Yea yea, this is the sequel. I was actually hesitant to make one, partially because I'm not really into my fics right about now and partially because you usually shouldn't, but I decided that my ending just wasn't acceptable, and I already promised you all one.

Now keep in mind that when I wrote this, I've never actually been to one in my life, so I'm basing it on what I read here and on FP. So if it's off, gomen nasai.

Here it is.

Sequel: Till death do us part, I'll love you.

Clothes littered the floor. Shoes were strewn everywhere. And yet…no one was to be found. At least, not in bathroom.

"OW! Can you _be_ any less thoughtless about my head! Really Sa-OW! Okay, that time was on _purpose_, wasn't i-_OW!_ Saaaaangoooo! You're supposed to be _nice_ today!"

Kagome's pain could be felt from the mother's bedroom as Amaye winced in sync with her daughter. 'It'll all be over soon, dear, it'll all be over soon, and then you'll be grateful for the pain.' She reassured. To herself or to her daughter she wasn't sure.

In the other bedroom down the hallway and to the left, makeup objects were thrown on the floor next to the hair products and the _other_ clothes. In the middle of the mess stood Sango, currently styling Kagome's hair.

"**_OW!_**" Kagome cried out again as Sango (brutally) took another strand of hair to add to the not-yet-finished hairdo. "You don't have to pull that hard!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Kags, I'm _not_ pulling that hard! Talk about sensitive head." She replied as she smirked just a _tiny_ bit, taking another strand and pulling harder than necessary, adding it to the going-to-be-awesomely-beautiful hairdo.

Kagome just growled, still not believing her best friend. "**_OOOOWWWW!_**"

Sango just laughed. "There! All done!"

"Yea, and with a weeks worth of _pain_, no less. Wow, you're right, it _is_ good." She turned around to get a view of the back of her head and rolled her eyes. "But not _that_ good, Sango, so you can wipe that Ha-I'm-good-and-I-told-you-so grin off your face."

"Shut up. Now hurry up, oldie. I still gotta do your makeup and stuff! We only have three hours left!"

"Yea, _only_. How long do you need? A century! Seriously! AND I'M NOT OLD! Just cuz-"

"Blahblahblah. Just hurry up and stop blowing a gasket!" She pulled the girl back down into the chair and bent down to examine which eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara to use along with what color lipstick and picking up the blush.

"It shouldn't take too long, right Sango? I told you: _light_ makeup _only_."

"Yea yea." She waved it off with her hand, already decided on what she was going to do. "Now, I'm going to do the lipstick first." Taking the tube, she twisted it out while Kagome prepared for the next layer of doom.

* * *

He growled a low and sinister growl.

"Goddamn it! Why do they have to keep us separated till the actual thing! You know, I never actually thought about it, but now that I do, I think that _that's a really stupid tradition!_"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pacing man. "Just _chill_ will you? Besides, think of it this way, it'll only make seeing her a bigger surprise." Didn't help. Oh well, he tried. "Why don't you _sit down_ or something instead of wearing a hole in the floor?"

Miroku just shot him a glare.

"Or not. Just _CHILL_. Nothing's going to happen to her or what have you, and it's not like she's going to change her mind; she's had over two months to do that. Just relax and make the most of the rest of the time you have-"

"Oh please, Inuyasha. You'd be the only person to do that."

"Not really. Sango'd skin me alive if I ever did. And says the pervert that kept on groping-"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Inuyasha, just shut up. Now's _not exactly the time to be funny._"

Inuyasha just sighed. He looked at his watch. 4:45. Only _one hour and fifteen more minutes_ of having to sit in a room with this.

"Oi, how about we go get drunk?"

Miroku just shot him another glare.

"…Just kidding."

* * *

"Are you done yet, Sango? I swear, you've spent twenty _hours_ on my makeup! How much _is_ there!"

"Oh please, Kagsy, don't be silly. We don't even _have_ twenty hours. Geez, it's been like what? Ten minutes? Really. And it's light."

"Light in whose standards? A whore's or mine? And _no way_ could it have been ten minutes."

"_Mine_. Now sit still, I'm almost done. And yes, it has. Well, technically it's been twelve now."

"I meant mine as in _mine_, not yours. And are you being _cocky_ with me, little missy?" Kagome glared, well, _tried_ to glare (Sango was applying her mascara so it wasn't smart to actually glare) at Sango, who finally finished.

"Oh please, Kagsy. Who are you calling "little missy" miss two-months-younger-than-me? Just cuz-"

"Yea yea. Whatever. Come on, my mom wants to talk to us before we finish."

"Alright." Sango stood up and brushed her hands. Kagome looked at her weird (there was nothing on her hands to brush off) and stood up as well. The ventured off to the parent's bedroom and found Kagome's mother.

"Oh…Kagome…you look so beautiful!" Kagome's mom ran up to Kagome and held her. "Oh…my baby's growing up!"

"Mom, you said that when I wore my first skirt."

"Well…yes…but this time you really are growing up. Kagome, this is a very big step in your life." She waved off her daughter's statement and willed herself not to cry. "And to think, I never thought that you and Roku…oh…!" Amaye squeezed her daughter (not too hard though, didn't want to mess up Sango's artwork) and decided that it was time to be serious. "Now, Kagome, I _know_ it will be…tempting to…well, I'm sure you know what I'm saying, and I'm almost positive that you and Roku have already done so, but…well…just don't have sex until you two leave tomorrow."

Kagome's face turned red. "Mooom! Don't saaaay that!"

Amaye only waved off her daughter's embarrassment. "Honey, I know, you know, and I'm quite positive that Sango knows as well, that you and Roku can't really keep off each other. So, I'm only putting this _one_ rule. After all, I'd like to sleep tonight. And think about it! Tomorrow you'll have _all week_ to…do whatever you want!" Kagome burned some more, as did Sango. "Well, anyways, you two should probably head back and get Sango ready; the-well one hour now-is going to pass more quickly than you think!" Amaye winked at the two and all but pushed them out of the room. "I'm expecting the best!" And she shut the door, going to prepare herself as well.

* * *

And just like Kagome's mother, Amaye said, one hour did indeed pass quickly. So quickly, in fact, that it had Miroku and Kagome begging for more time.

"Oh my god, it's time already! You're kidding me! I'm not ready-"

"-At all! What if I mess up my lines? What if she says no last minute? What if-"

"-He decides that I'm not good enough for him anymore and just walks out of the building? I mean come on-"

"-Why would she love me? I'm just a stupid pervert and player who doesn't deserve love. Besides-"

"-What's so great about me? There are so many other girls out there who he can choose from-"

"-Why me?" Low and high ended on this note.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to explain again? Come on, Kagome, this is the fifth time you've asked this "rhetorical" question. If it weren't for the fact that this is your big day, I'd think that you were looking for praise." She joked to no avail. She sighed.

"Yea, sure, you've been an idiot in the past, and you've flirted with other, and yea, sure you're a pervert, but come on. I can't be the only one-hell, I'm _not_ the only one-to say this, but ever since you and Kags started dating-for real, not that bet-date, that doesn't count since it was only for the bet-you haven't really been as player-ey. You haven't really looked at any girls since you two started going out. Even when you two broke up with each other for those-excruciatingly long and horrible-two months during college. I mean, I could tell that you weren't in love. Not like with you and Kagome."

"Besides, if he _really extrememly_ wanted to change his mind, he could have called this off so many times before. I mean, this has been out in the open for…almost three months, Kags. In those three months, he could have noticed just how horrible you were-I'm only quoting you, Kags-and decided that he didn't want to go through with this! And he didn't! So that can only mean that he _wants_ to go through with this!"

"So stop whining and get out there!" Sango and Inuyasha ended with a roll of their eyes, a look of encouragement, and went out of their respective rooms.

* * *

Guests littered the benches, both of them filled to the brim; just the way Kagome wanted it. Miroku and Sango's parents sat next to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's wife, Kagura. Their daughter, Rin, was part of the ceremony and standing in the back, eager for it to begin. Souta stood next to her just as eager, albeit uncomfortable in the tux. He had complained (many times) earlier, but Inuyasha just spit out that if he had to suffer in his tux then Souta would too. Kagome's mother sat next to Sango's mother, and both had tissues out. Inuyasha was standing at the front of the room as was Sango, and Miroku fidgeted next to Inuyasha. Finally, the organ struck a note, and another note followed until the tune was ringing throughout the whole church.

Kagome's friends throughout her schooling career came, all in bridesmaid dresses, leading the way for Rin who was dancing happily and throwing flower petals everywhere. Then, when Kagome came in all her glory, Miroku looked up and took in her appearance. She looked beautiful in her light pink wedding dress. It was simplistic; no frills, puffs, or train, just a normal dress that went all the way down to the floor. It was slightly tighter at the bosom and flowed freely at the feet with a cut that was square-ish and didn't really show all that much cleavage (Miroku frowned slightly at that). Sango had done a wonderful job with her makeup-as Kagome wished, it was light; just a touch of eye shadow, mascara, and a light lipstick job. A small tiara was situated on the top of her head holding the veil in place. Miroku's breath hitched and all doubt fled his head.

Stepping up the one step, Kagome smiled shyly at Miroku and felt his hand take hers for confidence. They turned back to the front as the priest started talking.

* * *

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Miroku swooped down smoothly and kissed Kagome, even adding a little twist and making her bend backwards. "To the reception!" He cried, and, after picking up his bride bride-style, ran out the church and into the awaiting limo to bring them to Kagome's residence.

When they got in the car, Miroku shrugged off his tie and coat. "Ugh, finally." Kagome giggled.

"See, that's why I picked something more…reasonable, instead of those other wedding dresses that have everything complete with the train." She leaned to her right and snuggled into Miroku. "Finally…we're married…wow…" She unknowingly thought out loud.

Miroku chuckled. "Yea…I suppose I'm going to have to thank Inuyasha now for making that bet." He smiled and kissed his newly-pronouced wife.


End file.
